Scorn not his simplicity
by Nemedaire
Summary: Torn doesn't think much of Jak he merely sees him as a useful tool to break the Baron's control of Haven City. But then one night Jak is gone. Full sum. inside! Rating for later chapters. CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Missing

**A/N -** Hello there and welcome to this little story. This plot bunny popped up in my mind one day while listening to "Scorn Not His Simplicity", which I recommend you listen to when you read the story, or the next chapter, anyway!! The chapters are going to be short, I think, but if I get some reviews perhaps they will be longer!! Anyway, enjoy it,

**Warnings -** JakxTorn-pairing, which obviously means it's slash!! Insults and perhaps a curse or two as well, so be aware!! Come ON, it's taking place in Haven City, did you expect courtesies from everyone??

**Disclaimer -** (sighs deeply) Naughty Dog owns these fantastic characters, I just pretend to and borrow them for feeding my plot bunnies!! o.O

**Summary -** Torn doesn't think much of Jak; he merely sees him as a useful tool to break the Baron's control of Haven City. But then one night Jak is gone and Daxter is insisting on that Torn should go looking with him for the once-prisoner. Torn grudginly agrees and gradually comes to ask himself the question - IS there more to Jak than meets the eye, even when you know about his dark side??

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Missing**

The quarters of the Underground he was using were always buzzing with activity, or so it seemed to Torn as he paced back and forth behind his desk late at night, alone for once. Either the Shadow was here to talk with him about the strategy for overthrowing the Baron or giving him news, which was rare these days, or Tess would come in to claim her money for the information she had from working at Hip Hog Saloon, or one of his men was giving him updates on what happened. Most often though, the ones who would interrupt him was one dark eco experiment hero and his orange, big-mouthed sidekick.

Torn growled at the mere thought of that irritating fur ball with the smart comments and the quick insults. Some times all he really wanted to do was to grab that thin neck and see how big a crack he would get out of it when he broke it.

He always kept from doing it, barely. More often than not the reason would solely be because he knew how much Jak cared about his fuzzy little friend. Mar know why, but the kid actually seemed to appreciate having Daxter with him on the missions, even though the rat did little else than clinging to Jak's shoulder all the time and shouting comments, and Torn needed Jak. He needed him for the difficult missions, as it was only the former prisoner who would do that sort of dangerous things.

He went back to studying his maps over the city and drawing plans for the next missions that he was going to send Jak on. Luckily for him Krew sent the duo on a lot of missions for him as well, so Torn wasn't burdened with them coming barging in all the time.

Speaking of the devil, the little orange sidekick and his quiet, but very angry and dangerous friend came walking through the door. Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder as soon as he spotted Torn.

"Hey, Tattooed Wonder," he called, using his favourite nickname for the second-in-command, who instantly sneered. "Did ya miss us? Looks like you've been busy. What you're working on? Oooh, that looks inter-"

The ottsel was cut short when a gloved hand covered his mouth and another grabbed him by the scruff. "Shut it, Dax, I don't want to go on a mission right now and I definitely don't want to watch you two fight again. I think I've seen plenty of things blow up for one day. Now, let's go and find somewhere to sleep in this place that isn't totally filled with filth and flees." With that he walked towards on of the big posters, ducked under it and through the door that it hid from view.

Torn looked at where the two had disappeared and couldn't help blinking twice in astonishment. That was one of the largest speaks he had ever heard Jak give. Not that when the green-blond did talk it was nice words that came out of his mouth. Torn didn't know how Jak had been before he was captured – and truth be told, he didn't really give a damn about it – but now he certainly was a man that was bent on getting his vengeance over the Baron. Not that the ex-KG blamed him; he himself had a great, well known hatred for the so-called 'protector' of Haven City and he wasn't the one who had spent two years as one of the Baron's little experiments, and now had to deal with the consequences of that.

Torn looked at his maps once more and yawned. He had been working for three days straight without any sleep and he was beginning to feel the effects of it. His eyes were so fogged with sleep that he could barely make out his own scribbling even though he was standing a mere metre away from the desk.

Sleepily he ran a hand through his dreadlocks before he made his way to his bed, taking off his clothes as he went. Now wearing nothing but his black boxers and the red scarf around his neck, which he never took off, he slipped under the covers and curled up into a ball. Not that he was cuddling at all, he was just trying to protect his vital areas if he should get attacked in the middle of the night. As if the second-in-command of the City's resistance movement would be doing something like that.

* * *

There was something on his chest. Torn thought it was only a trick of his sleepy mind and body, so he ignored it and tried to get back to sleep. But the illusion didn't want to be dispelled like that. In fact it wanted his attention and it wanted it now, so it started jumping up and down, hitting his ribcage and midriff rather hard each time it made contact.

The ex-KG wakened fully at that point and choked in an effort to get some air back into his lungs. He opened one heavy eyelid to see what or who was so intent on deriving him of his well-earned sleep and somehow he found the breath to groan when he could make out an orange and yellow face and a pair of goggles.

"Get off of me, rat," Torn growled as he tried to get his arm around so that he could grab Daxter by the scruff and throw him to the floor. Hard. If there was anything Torn hated more than the Baron it was being waken up when he was still tired. That the one to wake him up was Daxter, by using him as a jump-pad no less, didn't exactly make things better.

The sidekick in question jumped out of reach of the arm and landed squarely on Torn's chest, his furry face coming very close to the other's. "Don't think so, Sleeping Beauty. Now get your sourly ass up from there an' get movin'. We're in a hurry!"

"Why should I do that? Why should I take orders from a talking furball?" Torn asked, leaning back into his mattress and pillows. "Go annoy that mute friend of yours and leave me alone!"

Daxter, who had been just about to hop off of Torn and land on the floor, turned back to face him. "First of all, Tattooed Wonder, he is NOT mute anymore, thanks to the Baron, and second of all, I'd love to, since he is much more fun than you, but he's missin' and now we're gonna go find him!"

Torn barked out a laugh. "The whereabouts of your friend is none of my concern. Now get the hell out of here before I tear that orange fur from your body – without killing you first." Again Torn tried to get the ottsel off his chest, but to no avail.

"Oh, yeah? Well, if it wasn't for us ya wouldn't have anyone who would go on your nice little suicide-missions, so my suggestion is you get dressed faster than a yakow on fire running down to the water and we go looking for Jak. I think he's been missing for a couple of hours." Daxter's face assumed a thoughtful expression at that point, which looked rather weird on his fuzzy features.

Grudgingly Torn got up and started to dress. "You _think_ so? Some poor friend you are if it has taken you hours to find out your buddy was missing!"

The former Krimzon Guard-member had expected Daxter to insult him at that point, since that was what he usually did. But the sidekick merely shook his head with a sad smile, which caught Torn slightly off-guard. "Jak has been going on little nightly trips for as long as I can remember, and he wants to be alone when he does so. He usually comes back within a couple of hours, so I really don't think about it too much." The ottsel looked at Torn again, a most unusual expression on his face and one that shocked the elf. Worry and sadness mingled together. "But tonight he hasn't come back and it's got me worried."

Daxter jumped up on Torn's shoulder once he was done getting dressed. "Well, he could be out hunting for babes, but I doubt it. After all, he doesn't have my fuzzy charm, which the ladies love." Dax tried one of his lop-sided grins when he said it, but he couldn't quite pull it off, showing how much he really cared about his friend.

Torn looked funny at him, then shook his head. It definitely wasn't his problem what the kid was running around doing, even if it was in the middle of the night, and he really didn't care, either, as long as he was still able to do the missions. Not that Torn was an altogether cold and cruel person, he was just a very practical being.

"Okay, rat, tell me where we're going," he said, taking his gun down from the wall where it hang hidden behind the zoomer. "But you better find his location fast, or else you'll be looking on your own." Torn knew the threat was nowhere near powerful, but he was too tired to actually care.

TBC

* * *

**A/N -** So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Boring? Crappy? I know the threats and insults aren't of the highest quality, but even though I've played the game a lot and know how Daxter behave, I don't go around insulting people myself on a daily basis, so I had to just try and hope for the best!! Leave a review on your way out, please?? I need your response BADLY, so I can improve and go on with the story!! PLEEASE (falls to her knees with big puppy eyes) - I know I'm begging, but people haven't left very many reviews at my other fics, so I'm getting desperate here!! :'(


	2. Searching

**A/N -** WOOOOOOOOOOW, would you just look at that lot of reviews (points at them, astonished)?!!! Never did I imagine that I would get so many reviews on a single chapter!! o.O But now I have, and I want to thank all of you for giving them (huggles every reviewer hard), it means awfully much to me!!

KrimzonGuard Bites BaronP - Well, you'll have to continue reading, I'm not going to you!! ;)

dfs - Okay, when you say yaoi, how much do you mean? Is it the actually thing about two males together or what?

DarkMistress950 - Well, I did my best and I'm really happy you like the result. Now, Torn is of course going to be mean throughout the fic, that's his personality, but I hope you don't mind if I make him care a little bit, now do you? Thought out - well, yeah, mostly, but there's some things that just pops up as I write.

JakMaster - Thank you very much for the tip, but I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to follow it, as I had already written the next part when you wrote the review. Sorry. I can do another fic, if you like, with Jak/Torn, where I use your tip. How's that??

Star Earo - Well, I did say at the beginning of chapter one that it's going to be JakxTorn, so all slash-less it won't be. But I won't push it too far either, so don't worry!! Please say if it gets to slashy for you!

Hellmouth2 - Wow, you really think so?? Thankies so much!! Now, I hope you won't think less of the next part, or the ones coming after that. Please?

Blaze0017 - Yeah, I know about the grammar things. I just don't bother, usually, with checking my spelling three times, and I don't have any betas, so that's why there's the minor things. But I need to tell you all that English isn't my first language, in fact I've only had it in school since 5th Grade. But thanks for the optimism - hope you'll continue to like it.

Once more, THANK YOU for the wonderful reviews. They made me nervous, though, as to what you were/are going to think of the next bit. I've actually been afraid to post it, and I still am afraid to write the next part, because I do sort of twist Torn a tiny bit. NOT MUCH, don't worry, but just slightly. Oh, please just read it and tell me what you think, okay??

**Disclaimer -** No, still don't own, and no money is being made. If it comes to that, I spend money on the electricity needed for having this computer running so I can write and post this stuff. So there!!

**Warnings -** Yeah, it is a JakxTorn pairing, like I've said before, and that means m/m. If you don't like, I suggest you only read the first couple of chapters. :D

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Searching**

"Hmm, bets on that he's somewhere quiet," Daxter answered conversationally. "With lots of trees – he fancies trees a lot, Jak does, never understood why. Off we go, Sleeping Beauty. Better hurry up those feet of yours if you wanna get back before the prince get there." The sidekick grinned and the second-in-command snorted, not sure whether to be slightly amused – just the tiniest bit – or be extremely annoyed. But he started walking anyway, his head bent low as to avoid being recognized by any passers-by.

"You've got ten seconds now to find out exactly where he is or the creatures out here are going to feast on talking rat."

Normally the ottsel would just have answered the threat with one of his insults, but the fact that a gun on Blaster Mode was pointed straight at his chest did put a damper on his thirst for sly comments. He had seen what those babies could do to a full grown elf at close range; he'd even fired a good deal of shots himself with such a gun, while Jak was driving. Not a pretty sight, and that had been an elf. He didn't want to think of what it could do to one his size at a couple of inches from its target.

"I'll find him faster than you can say 'Metal Head on a vegan diet'." With that Daxter was off, his tiny little legs sprinting across the sloppy ground of Dead Town, easily hopping over where it got too muddy.

Torn sank back against a crumbling wall, sighing deeply. They had been looking for hours now, checking the entire forest in the mountains, the glade with the yakows in the city, the racing stadium – Daxter got the notion that since Keira spent a lot of time there it would make very much sense that Jak should be there as well – and now they were in Dead Town, having looked practically everywhere.

It took more than ten seconds, even ten minutes before Daxter returned, though Torn didn't exactly mind that much. When the sidekick finally did return the second-in-command almost couldn't recognize him. The ears were hanging low as was the tail and his whole appearance seemed somewhat despairing. He looked nothing like the cheery fellow that could charm everybody and insult them at the same time.

"What happened to you? Did you find that run-away?" Torn asked as he tried to keep his voice inquiring but not very interested and succeeded.

"Yeah, I found him alright," the ottsel replied. "But it seems like old Jak is having a bit of a hard time. He won't talk to me at all, just keeps staring at something I can't see." Daxter paused, scratching his head as he thought something over. Then his little face brightened suddenly and a sly look appeared on his face. "I know what would help – you could go talk to him."

"Me? You want me to go talk to him?" The ex-KG looked like Daxter had just said he was to take on Kor and the Baron at the same time with a blindfold on. "What is the use that I go talking to him? If he won't talk to you, then he definitely won't talk to me. And I have no desire to play the role of confident for him!!" He crossed his arm over his chest as if to say 'Like no way in hell am I going to do that!'.

The sidekick merely smiled wickedly. "Yes, Tattooed Wonder, I want you to go talk to him. Maybe your gruff attitude will make him talk. Just do it, okay? I don't know about you, but I want to see the Baron thrown out for the Metal Heads to feed on, and our blond friend over there seems to be the only one in this stinking city to have a chance to do so."

When Torn still didn't move Daxter rolled his eyes. "What do I have to do to make you go? Don't tell me that the great second-in-command of the Underground is afraid to go talk with one elf?"

The bait had the desired effect on Torn. With unnecessary force he lifted himself from the ground and started walking. Then he stopped and turned to face the ottsel. "Where is he?"

Daxter couldn't help his snicker. "At Big Green's old hut – isn't it the Sacred Site you call it?"

Torn didn't bother answering him; he just turned and started walking. So the kid had gone to the Sacred Site, had he? The ex-KG frowned as he shot a Metal Head who was alone. Apparently Jak still felt some kind of connection to that place, which really wasn't that much of a surprise, as it was one of the few places that reminded him of his past before the imprisonment. Torn knew this because he had by accident overheard some of the duo's conversations.

But those conversations were how far Torn's knowledge, except from his imprisonment and torturing, about the boy's past. Up to now he hadn't given much thought to the subject. After all Jak was merely another soldier in the group of people Torn regularly sent on missions. True, he was the best of the lot, without a doubt, but still, he was just another one in the crowd. Though his men normally didn't disappear in the middle of the night like this. But then again, they had not been tortured and injected with dark eco for two years, now had they?

Torn halted his steps suddenly. While he had been absorbed in thoughts his feet had carried him to the Sacred Site, and he could see Jak sitting on top of what was left of the hut's roof. He narrowed his eyes as the sun slowly began to rise. "HEY! Jak! Come down from there now! I've got a new mission for you and I want it done as soon as possible."

Now, Torn knew it wasn't the smartest thing to say at the moment, but he didn't really know how else to go about it. He wasn't one to go chatting with people when they were feeling down. In fact, he tried to be as little emotionally attached to anyone as possible. You learned that when you were in the Guard; nobody cared about you and would only hurt you if showed even the tiniest amount of feelings.

When no answer came Torn sighed and slung his gun over his head, so it rested against his back. He then proceeded to climbing the ruins of the hut slowly, careful not to go too fast and cause anything to break off and make him fall.

**TBC**...

* * *

**A/N -** Hmmm, a bit of a cliffhanger, wasn't it (oh, god, I sound british)?? I seriously do hope that you won't kill me for this bit. Well, in any case, whatever you think of it please let me know through a review, okay? It will be much appreciated and will help me get my ass up and get on with the story. 


	3. A hearttoheart for the very inexperience...

**A/N -** Hello, and welcome to the middle of the film....ehr (coughs), I mean, of course, chapter three (stupid quote-habit, go away!)!!! 14 reviews, that's amazing!! Really!! What do you know, I'm still nervous for what you'll think of the way the story's going, but I don't seriously feel like changing it, so bear with me, okay??

Blaze0017 - Oooh (blush). Thanks, appreciate that. Hmmm, I wonder if they'll continue to stay totally in character all the way, but I will do my best and cross my fingers!! :S

love-chibis-kyuubi - Well, it is coming, slowly, just have to build up the story, okay?? Hope you'll continue reading this fic!!

Mechafrog - Well, yeah, lack of mush. I'll do my best, I promise, but I won't guarantee it will be totally lacking. You woldn't see neither Jak nor Torn in a gay relationship if they were nasty all the way through, now would you?? ;) Oh, well, stay with it, please?

Sabulana - (falls off her chair in paralysed shock) .......!! Just a moment, I need a minute to comprehend the fact that you, of all people, have given this fic a review (stares at the screen, not believing her eyes), AND that you like it!! WEEEEEE!!! :D:D:D Ehm, what I mean is...thank you so much, I'm so flattered!!

DarkMistress950 - Pweh, I'm glad that at least you don't mind it, because I'm not sure if some of the others will feel the same way. But you're right, you're absolutely right, so there, people (glances at the readers), now you have it!! ;) Hehe, sorry about the cliffhangers, but it's a good way of keeping people interested in the story!! I won't do it too often, though!

The Flaming Weasel of DOOM - Woops, yeah, I know what you mean (lowers her head in embarrasment). Tell me what you think of this bit then, and I'll do my best to follow the advice.

The Sacred Heart - Here you go, a whole new chapter!!:D

**Disclaimer -** Nay, don't own them. Only kidnapped them as muses (grins)!!

**Warnings -** (rolls her eyes) I won't even bother with that - go check the previous chapters if you haven't seen it yet!!

Anyway, I hope you'll like this next part as much as I did thinking it out and writing it. Oh, and please do read the author's note down at the bottom, it's relevant, really relevant, as a matter of fact!!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - A Heart-to-Heart for the very in-experienced (or something)**

"What's the big idea of sitting up here all night?" he asked once he was standing on the roof. "You've been here long enough to upset the rat, and that is quite an achievement."

Jak didn't bother look up at him. "Good morning, Torn. Dax sent you, didn't he? I knew he would – worries about me far too much for his own good." He sighed deeply and looked out over the rather depressing sight of Dead Town. "Just go back down, Torn. You don't care and I don't see the point in you pretending to, so just go back to the Underground, okay?" For some reason his voice had assumed an angry tone.

The change of tone had two effects on Torn. First it made him angry – who was the kid to tell him what to do? And secondly it made him curious and just the teeniest bit worried. What the heck was wrong with Jak that he had to hide it even from the rat, his supposed best friend?

"Hell no, I won't," Torn snorted and sat down beside Jak. Now, either you pull yourself together and go back to the hideout with me or you tell what the devil's wrong with you. You've managed to freak the rat out and now you've gotten me worried as well." As the words escaped his mouth Torn's eyes grew wide with the realisation of what he had said and, more profoundly, that he actually meant what he had said.

This time Jak did turn to look at him, and when dark blue eyes met icy blue ones the effect hit the ex-KG like a blow. Where anger normally lit the blue eyes of the hero there was nothing now. The eyes themselves seemed empty, devoid of feelings. Not that they were dead; they were just empty.

For the first time since he was a little child Torn felt sad for someone and wanted to help them. He bit his lip, angry with himself for caring. He wasn't supposed to care about anyone and he certainly didn't want the one he started caring even the slightest bit about to be Jak. But he couldn't have those eyes so empty – the eyes were the mirror of the soul, wasn't it? And if Jak's soul was empty, there would be no fighting spirit left in him and then he couldn't fight the Baron.

"You want to know what's 'wrong' with me?" Jak said, his voice bitter and endlessly sad at the same time. "I'll tell you what's wrong. I hate myself. I hate what I've become and I wish it would all end. That everything would just stop."

Torn's brow furrowed. Surely the kid couldn't mean what he implied with his words. He didn't actually want to commit suicide? Granted, when Torn was young, he had felt much the same way, but that was different. Torn had had nobody at that time – he still hadn't, but that was beside the point – nobody to turn to, no one who cared. Jak had friends, for the sake of Mar, real friends who would be there for him no matter what.

"But I know I can't do that. I have to continue to stay alive, if only for Daxter. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been alive today, and if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be that little ball of fur he is now. So it would be rather inconsiderate of me to just go and kill myself after all he went through to rescue me."

"How can you be responsible for him being the annoying rat he is?" Torn asked, puzzled despite himself.

A smile found its way onto Jak's lips; a thin ghost of a real smile, true, but a smile nonetheless. "I'm not. Not responsible for his behaviour that is, but if I hadn't insisted on going to Misty Island back then he would never have fallen into that great pool of dark eco and been spit out by it as the ottsel you all know. On the other hand, if that hadn't happened we would never had realised what Gol was up to and the world would have been a serious terrible mess."

"And who the hell is 'Gol'?" Torn inquired, crossing his arms over his chest. Now, the boy was clearly rambling, what else could he be? He had never heard of anyone named 'Gol' and a whole pool of dark eco? It had been decades since there had been enough dark eco around in the open to even fill a small pond.

Jak didn't seem to listen – in fact it seemed more and more like he was talking to himself or someone that Torn couldn't see. His normally angry attitude had faded for the moment, leaving that sad boy with the empty eyes that looked somewhat vulnerable. It struck Torn that this must have been what Jak had looked like when he was younger, before he became the Baron's lab-rat, so to speak.

"What I wouldn't give to be able to go back in time," the former mute muttered. "I mean, not just to go back in time to where this was still overlooking the sea, Misty Island and Geyser Rock, but back and stop Keira, Samos, Dax and I from ever moving that portal."

"Keep on talking in riddles like that and I'll soon end up thinking you as mad as old Vin," Torn tried hard to suppress the snicker that rose in his throat at the image of Jak dressed up and being as paranoid as Vin and he managed to do it. Barely.

"I'm NOT talking in riddles!" Jak exclaimed angrily. Then it seemed to realise who he was talking to and his anger faded away once more. "Okay, maybe I am. But it doesn't matter. I cannot make any of it undone and you wouldn't be able to comprehend anyway. Just go back to the Underground, I will be there shortly."

Torn was about to argue, then the futility of it hit him and he sighed. The kid was right; he understood absolutely nothing of what Jak was talking about, and he definitely wasn't very good at this confident-shit. Better to let Jak decide what he wanted to do and then he could let Torn know it when and if he was ready to say it.

"Alright, but you better be there soon. I'll send the rat up for you, okay?" Jak nodded slowly, having already turned his attention back to staring out unseeingly in front of him. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

As Torn nimbly made his way down from the ruins of the hut he glanced up at Jak a couple of times. The eco experiment didn't move once and his appearance, though it almost crackled with the usual power and anger, seemed as sad and empty as it had been when Torn was up there.

Daxter looked up at him hopefully as he passed, but he just shook his head "He wouldn't talk. Not to me, anyway. You better go and get him back down from there before the Metal Heads surround the place." The ottsel seemed very miserable for a moment, but then he nodded resolutely and was off in an instant.

When Torn was back in the hideout he took off his clothes once more and climbed back into bed. Perhaps now I can finally get some sleep without being disturbed," he grumbled as he shot his eyes. Sleep claimed him shortly thereafter, but this time he didn't sleep very peacefully; for some reason strange visions kept haunting his dreams.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N - **So, how was that?? Very bad? Not what you expected? Could have been better? I know Jak's an angry character in the second game, but nobody has got that kind of one-sided personality to them, so I figured that must have some issues about what has happened to him and so. Hehe, I bet you thought they were going to kiss in this sequence, didn't ye? Well, so did I untill I neared the end of the chapter and realised that it would be better if it took some more time and so, so hang on and we'll get there!! Oh, btw, it's going to take a tiny while before the next chapter comes up, simply because I need to plot what's going to happen and then type it! AND school's starting on Monday, so I won't have that much time available anymore!! :( 


	4. Torn's Dream

**A/N** - I'm so sorry about the long wait, but it seriously wasn't my fault, I swear!! First of all, I wasn't planning on making it longer than what you read in chapter 3, but then I just couldn't let it go and got stuck with what should happen afterwards (as a matter of fact I lay awake one night because the ideas kept buzzing in my head). Second of all, school has begun once more and I've got like tons of homework (glares at the offending pile), so I really haven't had that much time for it either!!

Chapter 3 wasn't as good as I had hoped for, but I hope you'll like this chappie, even though it may be (I don't know, normally never write or read the stuff) a little angsty!! Well, here goes with the thanks for another bunch of lovely reviews:

cin-min - Why, thanks, hope you'll like this next part then as well!!

DarkMistress950 - Well, yeah, I've kinda explained why already!! Thanks for being such a loyal reader and reviewer (huggles). Couldn't you email me if you have any ideas for what should happen later on? I need a little inspiration, as my imagination has to be tucked away to give room for the homework! :(

Blaze0017 - Yeah, I know it wasn't as good as it might have been, but what!! Thanks to you as well for reading and reviewing so faithfully, means a LOT to me!! I'm not having that hard a time waiting for the kissing sequence, but I'm dreading how it'll work out when I get there. O.o

Sabulana - This little fic made you feel like writing? Weee, what a great thing!! :D Sorry for sounding hyper, but it just makes me happy (and trust me, I'm in a bad mood these days, so I appreciate it even more). Hope this bit will be good enough!!

KrimzonGuard Bites BaronP - Wow, thank you so much for that (smiles happily)!! Shush, it'll be alright with them - but how and when I won't say, you'll have to continue reading (smile turns teasing)!! ;)

The Sacred Heart - I know, I know, it was very short, hope you'll be happier with this one, which is definitely longer!! Well, thanks for the dance, I appreciate it (huggles). Yeap (sings: All you need is love), he does, but is Torn the right person to give it to him? Now, that's a question we'll find the answer to sooner or later!! So far I haven't got any flames, but if I do, I'll do as you say AND shoot some yellow eco after them as well!! :D:D

**Disclaimer** - Pretty, please, Naught Dog - couldn't I have just ONE of the characters? If I can't own Jak, let me have Torn - or even Daxter! (gets smacked by two elves and an ottsel) Hey, what was that for?

**Warnings** - Maybe a bit angsty, I don't know, but anyway, cursing and maggots in this one!! What's wrong (grins broadly and evilly)? Don't like maggots? Sorry, but it's for the effect!!

Let's scroll down and get on with the chapter, then, shall we? Oh, yeah, and the italic means that it's a dream, kay?

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Torn's Dream**

"Ouch, that freakin' HURT, Jak!" Daxter exclaimed, looking up at the hero with a pained and irritated look.

"Sorry, Dax," Jak mumbled, ruffling the sidekick's fur a little to make up for having accidentally sat on the ottsel's tail. "It wasn't on purpose."

Daxter's face continued to look grim for a moment, then his face cracked in a big grin, and he jumped back up on Jak's shoulder, tangling his paw the green-blond mess that was Jak's hair. "I know, I know. Just don't make it a habit, 'kay? I don't think the ladies will fall for an ottsel with a broken tail!"

The once-mute smiled as he scratched the ottsel behind the ears. "Suppose they would. That fuzzy charm of yours won't stop because of a broken tail, surely? Wouldn't the great Daxter have broken his tail in a ferocious battle against Metal Heads?"

"Ah, yes, of course! Tess would love being around such a fierce warrior!" If possible, the grin on Daxter's face got even broader.

Torn entered the hideout before the fur ball could persuade Jak to drive him to Hip Hog Saloon so he could tell Tess about his brave deeds. The ex-KG looked like someone had just told him that the Baron had won and he was to marry Erol.

"You might as well quit that cheesy grin of yours, rat," he growled, not really pissed at the ottsel – well, not more than usual, anyway – but he was having an exceptional shitty day. I've got a new mission for you and it isn't going to be an easy one."

Daxter snorted; a curious sound coming from him. "Bring it on, tough guy. We've handled your missions with bravado every single time, so I don't see why we shouldn't do just as well on this one."

Jak groaned quietly, already picturing the scene of Daxter and Torn snapping at each other rather clearly in his head. Normally he would just watch them, not really caring if Dax annoyed the hell out of Torn, but right now he just wanted them to shut up, so he and his sidekick could go and finish whatever bloody mission Torn had handpicked just for them.

"Okay, you two, cut it out right now!" he grumbled. Two heads turned his way, astonishment evident in both their faces.

"But Jak, we haven't done anything!" Daxter protested. The look on the ottsel's face was priceless, and Jak fought hard to keep from laughing, which wasn't exactly made any easier by the fact that Torn was sporting the exact same look on his face.

"Not yet, no," he said, willing himself to keep a straight face. "But you would have in a moment if I hadn't stopped you. The sooner you two stop your usual bickering the sooner Torn can get to briefing us on what we have to do and the sooner you and I can go out and get the mission done. Now how's that, Dax?" He really didn't want to sound as harsh as he did, especially not to Daxter, who was his best and only friend, but all his worries was beginning to take their toll on him, so he accidentally let a bit of his anger and frustration out on his little sidekick.

Luckily for Jak, the ottsel just grinned at his old buddy, immediately up and ready for action. "Sure, Jak. I'll gladly shut up if that means we can get out of this place sooner."

"Then why don't you, so I can be done briefing you and have some peace and quiet for once?" Torn growled. Truth be told, he wouldn't have that much peace, as people relentlessly came barging in, but at least he would be free of the rat for a time.

"Geez, and here I thought you were grumpy in the morning!" Daxter commented as Jak walked out of the hideout. Just before the door closed behind them Torn could hear the ottsel exclaim something as Jak lightly slapped him.

A smile adorned the second-in-command's features for a moment at the thought, then it faded again rather quickly and his usual, trademark scowl took it's place. Angry for some reason he could not phantom he returned to his work of making planes, laying schemes, drawing maps over places, looking at the ones he'd made a long time ago checking the information brought to him by his men, all ways to, in the end, hopefully, overthrow the Baron, get the Metal Heads out of Haven and restore peace to the city.

It wasn't long though before his continued lack of sleep – which really hadn't diminished since the incident at the Sacred Site almost two weeks earlier, actually quite the opposite – had his way with him once more and he yawned widely. Not even having the energy to fight against it, he resigned himself to just discard his clothes in a corner and scooted down under the covers of the nearest bunk bed.

"Oh, Mar, please let it take them a long time to finish that mission," he prayed quietly. Normally he didn't pray – what use had he for such foolish things? – but if the long dead saviour of the city could keep the rat away from him for at least a little time, then it was definitely worth a shot.

With that he closed his eyes and went to sleep almost immediately. But once more his sleep wasn't dreamless and peaceful. Not in any way whatsoever.

* * *

_He was dreaming. Torn knew he was dreaming. It was pitch black all the way around him, but somehow there was a surreal, eerie feeling to it all that made him quite sure it was a dream. It didn't make his uneasiness lessen, though._

Where am I? _Torn thought, rotating slowly around himself to scan the area. What the heck was this place, anyway?_

_He felt a tug in his stomach, like someone had attached a hook to it and was now pulling the hook. Before it really began to hurt, he was dumped unceremoniously on the ground, sprawled on his back. But when he tried to get up, he found out that he couldn't! The ground was simply too swampy and held him in place. He still couldn't see anything, not even the ground which had captured him._

"_Now, isn't that just fucking brilliant?" Torn growled, his usual bad mood returning_

"_Killed him…killed him…killed him…killed him," a voice whispered out of nowhere, sounding like it was very far away, yet the words still reached Torn ears as clear as if they had been whispered right into one of his ears._

"_Who's talking and what do you mean?" Torn sneered, his uneasiness fuelling his anger even further. If there was something the guard-turned-rebellion hated it was feeling unsure and not in control. Years of torment and mockery from the other, older guards had told him that display of weakness was fatal. If one wasn't in control and could make others believe that you were someone to fear, respect – which in many cases, as Erol's, was the same thing – and abide, you would easily break down in the corps of Guards, both metaphorically and literally speaking_

_There was no answer, only an echo of the earlier words, and the way they were spoken made Torn's skin creep. He kept having the feeling that someone or something was not far away, but when he looked around he could see nothing._

_When he had been there for what seemed to him like eternities the scene changed and he was now lying on a soft, wet surface. He looked down to discover that it was grass, but for some reason it way dull and grey to look upon._

_Quickly he stood up and looked about him. There was nothing in sight as far as the eye could reach except from the grassy ground, some oddly geometric stones and the sky, which was dark grey at the horizon and black further up._

_He made a full circle around himself. Or he intended to do that. There was only the minor thing that when he had come almost all the way round, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him was Daxter, but the ottsel looked so sad, quiet and…grey, that Torn only recognized him due to the goggles. Even his fur was dull, ruffled and greyish._

_Because he was totally caught off-guard by the sidekick's appearance it took him a moment to realise what Daxter was standing next to. When he did it made his eyes grow wide, yet just how astonished, not to mention even more shocked than before, he didn't let show_

_Daxter turned away from the grave, his features sad. The moment he spotted Torn, though, his facial expression changed dramatically. His ears, which had been lying down, stood straight up, his hands turned into little fists and the eyes became hard and accusing._

"_You," the ottsel said quietly, but with a dangerous and despairing undertone, through gritted teeth. It was neither a question nor a true statement, but resembled loath – like Torn was something nasty Daxter had just stepped on and it had proven to still be alive – most of all. "What are you of all people doing here? Haven't you done enough already?"_

"_What the heck do you mean, rat?" the ex-KG snarled back. He didn't really want to be mean at that moment, but there was just something about the ottsel's way of behaviour that got on his nerves, even now in this very weird situation._

_Daxter snorted. "As if you didn't know what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed angrily._

_Torn was about to reply that he hadn't the faintest idea, but then his eyes focused on the strangely square stone that the ball of fur was standing beside, going up into a point towards the sky. On the smooth marble surface there was written a couple of lines._

'_Jak, hero of times and best friend. May your tormented soul finally find peace far from the cruel world that hurt you so.'_

_So was the inscription upon the marble stone. Climbers were covering a good deal of the stone and the carvings and the stone itself seemed aged. There were even two small cracks at the top._

_Torn forced his attention back to Daxter. As he got a better view of the elf-turned-ottsel he noticed something else about him. Apart from being ruffled and greyish, Daxter's fur was long, unkempt and outright dirty. You could almost see the flees jumping around on him, yet the former sidekick didn't as much as attempt to scratch at their bites. His face was grimy as well, but here he had long clear trails down his cheeks, clearly the mark of almost constant crying._

"_You killed him," Daxter continued in that low voice that managed to get under Torn's skin quite effectively. "He's dead, lost to me forever, and it is all your fault!"_

"_I did not kill him. The kid decided to go on the missions himself – he was aware of the risk and fully capable of getting himself killed. I had no part in that at all! That's how it is with all my men – and Jak was no one special in that aspect!"_

"_Dream on, Tattooed Wonder," Daxter said with some of his old cheekiness, though it seemed pretty forced. "Jak was special, in all the ways that word can be used. He was a hero, he was my friend, and if it weren't for you, he would still be alive."_

_Torn was about to argue again and brought one of his hands up to run it through his dreadlocks. It never goy further than in front of his face and the sight of it made him gasp aloud. He brought his other hand up in front of him as well and it looked just the same as the other. There were maggots crawling in and out of holes in his flesh, all of them feasting on what flesh they could rip off. Besides that there was blood running down his hands in a thick, steady, never-ending flow, and some of it was mixed with something that looked suspiciously like dark eco._

_Just as he looked up from his hands to curse the rat, the little fuzzy creature was fading away, like was the gravestone and everything else, leaving Torn in a black void once more._

_Before he had time to think more closely about what had happened, a head appeared in front of him. There was no body to support it; it just hung in the darkness like the person had been decapitated. This head, though, wasn't lifeless as it would be had it been chopped off. It was very much alive and it grinned at him; a dark, menacing grin that make the face look even more evil and dangerous than it already did._

_The ex-KG took a step backwards in surprise. He had heard stories of this creature, but he had never imagined it to be so terrifying and mad to look upon._

"_Greetings, Torn," Dark Jak snarled in a deep but strangely melodic voice, mocking the elf. "And how are we today? Killed any friends of lately, have we? Oh, no, that's right – you've already killed the only one who tried to be your friend."_

_Torn didn't want to answer the monster. In fact what he wanted was to wake up as quickly as he possibly could. But whenever he tried to turn or back away, the mocking grin of the dark side of the hero would face him. The black orbs were shining like black pearls, but still one could tell this was a thinking being, a creature with intelligence and cunning._

"_Killed him. Yes, you did kill him, though not directly, I admit that. But you didn't have to, did you? No, your coldness, indifference and harsh words did the work for you – it killed him more effectively than I do with a single Krimzon Guard." As he spoke, the monster's head came closer to Torn's and a hand appeared out of nowhere to seize him by the metal ring situated on his chest. The features of the white beast changed from mocking to angry._

"_It is your fault that I now am nothing but a spirit. A bodiless sprite doomed to the realms of dreams and imagination. I needed him – not just for lending his body to me, but for the safety and security he provided for me, even if he hated me. I was part of him, and with him gone, I will never find rest again."_

"_But I have done nothing!" Torn protested, for some reason not wanting to be accused of being responsible for Jak's death._

"_Yes, you have. You denied him the only things he ever wanted in this world. He sought it so desperately and you wouldn't give it to him."_

"_What was it?" Torn was growing very impatient now._

_The monster's face, before alight with anger, softened as he quietly spoke, his head fading away little by little. "Acceptance, respect, friendship and love. Love, Torn, love." Then the face was gone._

* * *

Torn woke with a start, sitting straight up in the bed. His heart was pounding, his breathing was erratic and he was covered in sweat. He looked around him quickly, but no one else was there. He tried desperately to relax while the words of the dream kept echoing through the room.

**TBC**...

* * *

**A/N** - Hurray for me for writing this much for one chapter!! Know what, I actually wrote like a maniac yesterday to get this part finished and then when I wanted to post it, wouldn't let me log in (grumbles)!! But now it's up and this is a real nasty cliffhanger, isn't it? I'm sorry, but it's a way of keeping you interested untill I can get the next bit done!! Prepare for a bit of a long wait, for I'm seriously loaded with work right now (sighs and groans). But I'll do my best to write fast!!

Btw, anyone who wants to be muses or betas or something?

Leave a review before you go, thank you!! ;) :D


	5. Gone Again

**A/N** - Sorry, sorry, SORRY for the long wait (ducks to avoid possible things being thrown at her)! I am truly sorry about it, but again, my homework's taking its toll on me and so is this influenza+.+ But here it is, the next chapter in the series. Hope it's going to be worth the wait - but why don't you just tell me through a review;) Anyway, 29 reviews, that's a lot for me, so THANKS everyone! 29 - that's just over 7 per chapter. Does that mean it'll have 70 reviews when we get to chapter ten? o.O Nah, just kidding, I don't expect that many!

Well, on with the review-thanks!

Kyrie Sanctus - Why, THANKS! Yeah, Jak does need to get someone to help him sort out all of his problems, he really does, that angry guy! Heh, they're rather mean, aren't they? Oh well, got to let the mean side get a little space too;) Anyway, here you go, a whole new chapter with another cliffie (giggles meanly)!

DarkMistress950 - I appreciate the help, it's got my fever-laiden braincells working again - somewhat. I won't promise that the idea will go in there exactly as you've said, but it's close, so I hope you'll survive? Enjoy this chappie and keep coming with ideas if you want to:D

Hellmouth2 - It's alright you didn't review, for you did with the last one. But yeah, it is difficult sometimes, and it's great to hear people appreciate my efforts. Makes me want to write faster (the fact that I don't have the time for it is a minor detail) so you can read the next bit.

Nirvana Seiga - Yes, you are making sense to me. But should I tell you or should I just let you read the next part? No, I'm not a mean person, so don't worry, Jak won't die - yet. Perhaps he will later, who knows? Sure, I'd love to have you as a beta, so sorry that I haven't mailed this bit to you, but I decided I wanted to post this bit and then you can go through the next part in peace. How's that?

cin-min - Thanks, and enjoy the next bit:)

Blaze0017 - I'm really, truly sorry about the wait and about my lack of reviewing! I am! Glad you like it, cause I do and it's sad when things you've made and like yourself isn't like by anybody else!

Star Earo - Well, there's a first for everything, right? For everyone's information I always try to do something new and different from what everybody else does. Sometimes it works rather well and sometimes it doesn't. :S (giggle) No, no zombies - any kind of zombies make me laugh and then if I can't be serious about it it won't be very convincing either. O.o

jak4snape - See, I TOLD you I was going to update today, didn't I;) :D And no, still won't tell you about Torn's feelings, sorry.

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing you recognize, sadly enough. But the little girl in the end of the fic is my original character, so keep your hands off her, if you don't ask for permission to borrow!

**Warnings** - Same warnings as last chapter, miss Sophie? Same warnings as every chapter, James (sorry, the quote was just to brilliant not to use, though with moderations)!

Nem - So, now I can't delay it anymore, here comes chapter 5! Oh, yeah, the chapter title is another quote, ten points if you can figure out where from. I'll give you a hint - it's from a rather unusual movie.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Gone Again**

"Nothing," he breathed. "It was nothing – just a dream. A stupid, meaningless dream." Even to his own ears he didn't sound very convincing, and his racing heart and lungs definitely did not listen to him.

_If it was nothing, then why is your heart aching and pounding like that?_ A little voice sounded in his head.

Torn snarled at the voice, having heard it frequently in his youth and cursing it for not being able to stay out of his mind forever. "I was having a freaking NIGHTMARE, what do you expect?" he angrily shouted. Luckily there was nobody else around in the hideout to hear his outburst.

_Ah, don't even consider lying to me, Torn. You know that I can see what you really feel_, the voice smirked, then it disappeared.

"I feel nothing for that little brat, if that's what you think," Torn snarled, even angrier than before. "He's a member of the Underground like so many else, and he will be treated as such."

For some reason he couldn't really grasp he turned his head to look at the clock. Shit – he must have slept far longer than he had thought. Funny. The dream seemed to have begun almost as soon as he fell asleep and it definitely hadn't been that long a dream. Or had it?

Groaning Torn got up and walked over to his desk, stretching his back as he went. Squinting he looked at the maps, but he was barely able to make out his own scribbles even when he put his head very close to the papers.

"Either I need better light, readable writing, some more sleep or maybe it's about time I got some glasses," he muttered absently to himself, then chuckled at the vision of himself wearing reading glasses that popped into his head.

Frowning a little he searched through the enormous pile of papers on his desk to find something that he maybe was able to read. Whilst searching with his hand without really looking at it, he suddenly found something that most certainly wasn't a piece of paper.

"What the heck is this thing?" Torn grumbled as he put the object in front of his face to examine it more closely. It was a very strange device indeed. It looked like a long stick of metal, but there were little thingies on it that seemed to glow with an inner light and a couple of places there were some antennas or whatever it was sticking out.

The ex-KG examined it very thoroughly, looking at it from every angle possible and he kept gliding his hands over it to find out what it was, but no matter how hard he thought he couldn't figure it out.

But then his index-finger accidentally moved over some kind of touch pad or something of the likes and a bright red ray shot out from one end of the device. Luckily for Torn it was coming from the end pointing away from him.

Torn swiftly removed his finger and dropped the thing on his desk. It turned off when the finger left the touch pad, but the fairly long red ray that had already been fired wasn't satisfied by merely go into the wall and disintegrate. It had to go ricocheting around the room and Torn was forced to dive under one of the bunk beds to avoid being hit and probably end up being very much dead.

He waited for some time while the ray kept bouncing around the room, scorching a poster here and making a hole in his zoomer there. Finally it hit the wall one last time and disappeared.

Slowly he made his way out from under the bed, scowling at himself for having to hide there like a five year old who's afraid mommy will come and find him and beat him. He knew it had been the wisest thing to do and that being angry about it wouldn't help, but it didn't make him very much calmer.

"That's got to be Vin," he breathed as he leaned against the wall and stared at the seemingly innocent piece of instrument. "Only a totally paranoid maniac like Vin could have thought of making such a dangerous tool."

He stood for a moment, contemplating what to do with the thing. He definitely didn't want to have it lying around his quarters and he doubted it would be wise to just leave it around somewhere in the Underground hideout. Should he give it to Jak, then? Surely the blond could use the device to kill some more guards. But then on the other hand, the rat would probably get his paws on it – seeing that it was small enough for him to handle it – and cause a major havoc in the city with it.

"Better get it back to Vin," Torn muttered, making a face. Not that he minded overly much to have to go over to Vin – hell, the talking rat annoyed him more in five minutes than the inventor ever could – but he was just in a foul mood and his head kept hurting.

Grabbing his gun from under his desk – he regularly changed its hiding place – he slung it over his shoulder and was almost out of the door before he remembered that he was wearing nothing but his boxers and his red scarf.

Even the stern ex-KG couldn't ignore the humour in the prospect of the second-in-command of the city's rebellion walking out in broad daylight into the streets, where almost any guard would recognize him, wearing nothing but his underwear, a scarf and a gun.

"Wouldn't that just have been a real laugh?" he muttered with a dark smile while getting dressed. "Not only would the Baron finally get rid of me, but my former guard comrades would also get the pleasure of catching me in broad daylight out in the streets in my panties and bare skin." A snort sounded from him. Not exactly the way he had dreamed of going down.

_Well, then, tough guy, how did you plan to go down?_ The voice sounded exactly like Daxter and Torn caught himself looking around to see where the rat was. When he could see nobody, he breathed a sigh of relief and got ready to leave.

"Let's hope I'm not going all too mental – at least not before the city's safe," he muttered as he jumped on the nearest zoomer, tugged his scarf up high enough to hide most of his features and drove off.

* * *

"But Torn, I assure you, it's perfectly safe!" Vin protested for the seventeenth time. He fidgeted with his hands as he watched the tattooed elf walked towards the door.

"Yeah, right, Vin. Just as all your other crazy devices of death," Torn growled and exited before the paranoid genius could protest again. Or more precisely, the door shut just as the inventor was starting to speak.

Torn rolled his eyes and shook his head in despair. What had he ever done to deserve being around such persons? Granted, he had been cold to a good deal a people in his time and he had killed his share of Metal Heads and Krimzon Guards, but was that enough to do this to him?

He didn't get more time to ponder his fate as he walked down towards his zoomer, however, for when he let his eyes wander to scan the area, which was a usual reflex for him, they caught sight of something very familiar.

"Jak," Torn whispered as he watched the blond hero drive by. To say he was surprised by finding the former mute here was an understatement.

As if he had heard the whispered word Jak slowed his zoomer down and looked about him, searching, but not succeeding in finding what he was looking for. He shrugged and started the engine for the zoomer again, while he said something to Daxter. In an instant the zoomer was out of Torn's sight, lost in the hodgepodge surrounding them.

Torn kept standing where he had stopped for a while. The haunted look Jak had worn had made something inside him ache, and it troubled him rather deeply.

"Wonder why he had that look?" the tattooed elf speculated aloud, though his voice was only just above a whisper. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all, and he was not letting Jak get away without telling what was wrong this time.

He snapped out of his daze and hurriedly got on his zoomer. People screamed and flung themselves away from the vehicle as quickly as they could when he passed them. He paid them no heed at all, his concentration fully focused on finding Jak and finding out what was wrong, so that damned haunted look and the empty eyes would go away.

"Damn it, I've lost him," he cursed and slammed his hand hard into a nearby wall. There was no point denying it; he hadn't the faintest idea where the blond had gone. He had managed to catch glimpses of the hero every once in a while, giving him an idea of where to go next. But then his zoomer had had a rather brutal meeting with another, bigger one – luckily for Torn it hadn't been one belonging to a Krimzon Guard – and both his zoomer and the other one had blown up. Again luckily Torn had managed to jump off before it happened, but he couldn't see Jak anywhere.

Now he had been searching on foot for the past hour – his arm had been burnt and he had a long, thin cut across his chest, so he didn't want to get on another zoomer just then – and the blond was nowhere to be seen.

"This is useless. Why did I bother to go look for him, anyway?" Torn asked himself angrily as he sat down on the grassy ground where the yakows were. He sighed heavily. Though he tried to ignore it, he knew perfectly well why he bothered – or more precisely, somewhere deep down he knew it. He was not going to let it reach the surface, well, not in more than a few bits at a time and then he had to hurriedly stuff it back down.

Something that sounded very much like song drifted in the air and into Torn's ears. Frowning he got up and walked around as he tried to find out just where the voice came from.

When he got close enough to see who was singing he frowned deeper. A little girl, not eight years old was sitting between two huge plants, eyes closed and seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world.

He stopped dead in his tracks when the words of the song the girl was starting on made their way to him.

"See the child with the golden hair  
Yet eyes that show the emptiness inside.  
Do we know?  
Can we understand just how he feels?  
Or have we really tried?

See him now as he stands alone  
And watches children play a children's game  
Simple child  
He looks almost like the others  
Yet you know he's not the same

Scorn not his simplicity  
But rather try to love him all the more  
Scorn not his simplicity  
Oh no, oh no

See him stare  
Not recognizing that kind face that only yesterday he loved  
The loving face of a mother,  
who can't understand what she's been guilty of

How she cried  
Tears of happiness  
The day the doctor told her 'It's a boy'  
How she cried  
Tears of helplessness  
When she thinks of the things he can't enjoy

Scorn not his simplicity  
But rather try to love him all the more  
Scorn not his simplicity  
Oh no, oh no

Only he knows how to face the future  
Hopefully surrounded by despair  
He won't ask for your pity or your sympathy  
But surely you must care

Scorn not his simplicity  
But rather try to love him all the more  
Scorn not his simplicity  
Oh no, oh no, oh no."

The song stopped and the little girl turned her head in Torn's direction, as if she could see him, though she still hadn't opened her eyes. "You don't have to hide for me; I know you're there. Just come out and join me. I won't hurt you."

The very idea that this fragile little elf would be able to hurt him in any way was hilarious and Torn would have laughed if it hadn't been for the great lump in his throat that prevented him from forcing any sound out of his throat.

Thinking that it would do him no harm to go and sit with the girl he stepped forward slowly, careful not to do damage to the plants around him. As he sat down she turned her had to face him and smiled at him, but the smile was somewhat sad.

"You're looking for someone, aren't you?" the little girl asked gently and Torn could feel one of her small hands placing itself over his bigger one.

"Yes, I am," he answered. There was no point in being harsh to a child, even though she kind of freaked him out, especially with that song. "How did you know?"

"I could feel it a long distance away." There was silence for a time and during it Torn tried to take his hand back, but the girl just squeezed tighter. "You have a secret and you won't let yourself acknowledge your own feelings."

The ex-KG was about to protest, but was stopped when the girl brought her free hand up to his face and slowly trailed her fingers across his knotted brow. "So much pain. So many worries. So high a wall. Why?" The words were whispered and barely audible, but they pierced into Torn's mind as if they had been small spears as sharp as razors.

Once more the tattooed elf tried to pull away as discreetly as possible, but his hand was locked in a strong grip and he couldn't get it free.

"Where did you learn that song?" he asked instead, trying to sound calm, when in fact he had been scared when the song ended. They boy whom the little girl had sung about sounded so much like Jak – and he could recognize something of himself in the lyrics as well, but that he wasn't going to admit to anyone, least of all himself.

"An old man taught me," she answered with a small smile. "Long ago after the Baron had sent his men out to kill my parents and my little brother. He taught me and said that whenever I saw someone looking sad or lost I should sing it."

"Okay, little one." As careful as he could manage he brushed his fingers through her green curls. "You know, I really need to be going, otherwise I'll never find the one I'm looking for." The small hand left his as he stood up and started to walk away.

"Alright, Torn." That sentence froze the tattooed elf on the spot and he turned his head to look back at the girl. She was still sitting there, but now her eyes were open and her irises was staring right at him. Or rather, what would have been her irises were. Instead there was only purely white orbs.

"He's driving fast now," she said, the smile turning a little sad. "Driving, driving, driving in endless circles. But nothing can last forever." With that she lifted her hand and waved at Torn.

Torn didn't even think to wave back, he just ran and grabbed the nearest zoomer he could find. As he drove away at an almost dangerously fast pace the girl's last words drifted into his cursed sensitive ears. "Oh, and Torn. Please say hello to Samos for me."

* * *

Some time later Torn slowed his down. He had been driving like, what seemed for others, a maniac, but he has somehow managed to get to the place where he thought the little girl had meant Jak was.

"Stupid riddles," he muttered to himself as he jumped off the zoomer and walked inside. Luckily for him the place was really crowded, so nobody stopped him or noticed who he was either.

Somehow he managed to push himself into the front row and what he saw made his heart beat in fear.

"Jak," he whispered. "Jak, what are you doing, you great, blundering fool?"

**TBC**...

* * *

**A/N** - ANOTHER cliffie for the collection! I was seriously debating with myself whether I should end the chapter with the little girl's last sentence or where I stopped it now. As you can see it ended up with the latter option. The song was the reason I started this fic in the first place - it made me think so much of Jak! Don't own, though, it's copryight The Dubliners! The wall-bit is inspired by Pink Floyd's "The Wall", which I've heard/seen a hundred times or something like it. Hope you like this loong chapter, 'cause you'll have to wait a week or two for the next bit, though I'm working as fast as possible! Leave a LOT of review in the meantime, please? Makes me life a little brighter and my fingers double their writing speed!


	6. Answers?

**A/N** - So, this chapter aren't very long, but I wanted to post sooner this time and I've still got a lot of homework (even though I have a week-long holiday right now). Hmmm, were chapter 5 not very good or have I just lost a lot of reviewers because of my late update last time? PLEASE review, people, otherwise I start thinking nobody likes the story and then I don't continue it or lose my engagement (or whatever it's called) in the story. :( Wouldn't that be just a little sad? Therefore please do leave a review, even if it is a flame.

jak4snape - Thanks, glad SOMEBODY liked it. I will email you, don't worry about it:D

Beff - Well, it's up to you which one you want to be, you'll just have to pick one of them. ;) Thanks for adding me to your fav-authors-list!

cin-min - I know, I know, cliffhangers are nasty, and I¨'m sorry to have to make one cliffie after the other, but it makes the readers eager to know what's going to happen next and that way I can make them want to read the next part as well! See - there's a reason for everything and you didn't have to wait that long this time. :)

Blaze0017 - HEY, who was the one to call herself Queen of Cliffhangers and smile evilly when she did so? Well, here's the update, and I hope you're going to like it, even though it is rather short. I promise the next part won't be that long in coming, 'cause I've finally found out what's going to happen the next couple of chapters. :D But no, as said I didn't make the song, though I fervently wish I did. ;)

**Disclaimer** - If I owned them I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about the characters, now would I? And if I owned them and I made them gay, think of the shock and chaos it would create! O.o Only own the blue-head in this chappie.

**Warnings** - Come on, have you really gotten this far and STILL haven't realised what kind of warnings there is with this kind of fic? I don't believe you!

On with chapter six - hey, did anyone guess where the chapter-title from last chapter was stolen from? Did anyone even try to find out? Anyway, here we go:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Answers?**

Far, far below him there was six elves driving zoomers at breakneck speed. Four of them Torn didn't recognize and as a matter of fact, he couldn't care less about them anyway. The fifth, who was in the lead, was easy enough to recognize with his telltale orange hair and the mere fact that he was number one. He always was. But the one behind him, in fast pursuit and closing in, had blond hair with a green hue at the bottom and there was something orange and alive was clinging to his left shoulder.

"Look at that guy! He's downright mental." The voice came from the left and Torn turned to see a skinny elf with light blue hair that stood out in spikes behind his head. He was wearing nothing but blue clothes and blue-died leather except from a blood-stained white bandage around his right hand and a green scarf around his neck. His eyes were green and he had a scar across one of them. A gun was well concealed in a bag he carried across his shoulder, but the ex-KG could see it nonetheless, being a trained warrior as he was.

All this the tattooed elf registered in the blink of an eye. He didn't bother with a real answer; he just grunted. The blue-head, though, took it as an encouragement to keep talking, although in a quiet manner so that only Torn could hear.

"The weirdest thing is – it's not the first time he's trying to beat Erol. I even hear that he's beaten him before. Not something that the commander likes. If you watch closely you can see it affects him – he's driving faster and more concentrated than I've ever seen before."

Torn nodded. He knew Erol didn't like to lose, that be a race or anything else. As a matter of fact the former member of the Krimzon Guard knew it from very personal experience. Once he had won over the commander in a shooting contest, where the Baron had been watching. The Baron had been very pleased with him; he had even come down to congratulate him and Torn had felt Erol's glare on his back while he had walked out of the training rooms, guided by the baron's hand. If eyes could kill, the taller elf would have been a smoking pile of dust on the floor.

But the commander had gotten his revenge soon enough. One day when Torn had been out on patrol and was walking from the bathing quarters to the sleeping quarters he had been hit from behind. When he whirled around to see who it was he was slapped again, this time by something hard and cold. He had barely been able to open his mouth before the blows fell one bye one, each one harder than the one before.

It had been a long time before the beating stopped, leaving Torn sprawled on his stomach in the dust with his clothes in tethers and blood running down his back and face. He could hear a mocking voice above him. Right now it was laughing and there was no mistaking who had been the one to beat him up so thoroughly.

Torn snapped out of his memories quite instantly when Jak made a sharp turn in attempt to gain on Erol and almost collided hard with the wall in the process. The entire stadium gasped in shock, for many had come admire the one who so insistently stood up against the KG-commander. But the hero made it without crashing and he actually passed Erol.

"Would you look at that – looks like the kid is actually winning!" the blue-head said, amusement evident in his voice along with admiration and – was that pride? "About time Erol got beaten. Bets on he isn't going to take it well."

It certainly looked like the green-eyed elf was right. While Jak was dismounting his zoomer with a smirk on his face and to the sounds of a wildly cheering crowd, Erol was visible in the background. From what Torn could tell he was fuming mad.

"You great fool," he muttered under his breath, addressing Jak. "Nobody beats Commander Erol without paying, especially when it isn't the first time and the Baron is watching."

He was so caught up in his speculations that he didn't notice Jak leaving the stadium. It was only a nudge in the side from his talkative, blue-haired neighbour that brought him back to reality. He looked about him angrily, ready to scowl at the person who had dared to interrupt him in his thinking.

The taller elf smiled and pointed. "If you want to catch the racers you better hurry before they disappear in the crowd. I've got a feeling you've got to talk with at least one of them, am I right?"

But Torn didn't answer; he was already pushing through the departing crowd to catch up with Jak and finally find out what the fuck was going on.

* * *

Jak had barely walked out of the garage, where Keira had scolded him for not taking good enough care of her precious zoomer and then only shortly congratulated him with winning, when he was slammed up against the nearest wall. Hard. Luckily for Daxter the ottsel had decided to chat a little with their old friend. 

"You tell me what's going on right now!" An all too familiar voice snarled and Torn's face came in close.

"It's none of your damned business!" Jak growled back. He struggled to free himself from the other's grasp, but to no avail. Even though the tattooed elf look thin and fragile, there was a strength in him that could rival that of a full-grown Metal Head.

It IS my fucking business, damn it! You going mental and suicidal is very much my business and it worries me as well. Now tell me what's the matter!"

Jak looked away, not wanting to meet the other's eyes. "I'm not being suicidal, Torn."

The ex-KG raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Yeah, right, and driving like a complete maniac to beat Erol isn't suicide at all, no."

"It is not – I'm alive, aren't I? Besides, as I said, it's none of your business. Why would you care, anyway?" The last words were barely above a whisper and Jak was looking intently at something to the right of him.

He didn't get any spoken words as an answer. All of a sudden one of his arms was freed and instead his chin was grabbed and yanked over so he looked into those very cold blue eyes. Except now they weren't all that cold.

A mouth was pressed to his. The kiss wasn't harsh, but it was not gentle either. It seemed to Jak as if Torn was trying to express some kind of feeling , but what the blond was not sure. Not that he minded the kiss; he just didn't know what to make of it.

When the taller elf broke the kiss he stared at the hero with slightly widened eyes and an unreadable expression on his face.

Jak stared back, his breath heavy and his chest beating. After a long moment he broke loose from the other's grasp and he ran back towards the garage.

"Jak, come back here!" Torn shouted after him, angry with the blond for running and furious with himself for doing what he had done. When his words were not heeded, he growled low in his throat and began to run after him, but stopped in his tracks.

"No, not again," he muttered. "It is no use that I keep running after him when he just disappears Besides, what am I? Some kind of keeper for the kid? No – this time he can come to me if he want to say something."

With that Torn found the zoomer he had arrived on and drove back to the hideout, careful to dodge any Krimzon Guards so that wouldn't be recognized. Despite his apparent awareness of his surroundings his mind was swirling with thoughts about Jak, about what had happened and with memories of Erol and what he had done to him those many years ago.

* * *

When he entered the hideout, he placed his gun in a corner and took his shirt off along with the leather straps he was wearing, so that he was wearing only his leggings and his beloved red scarf. He then proceeded to reach for one of his shoulder and gently started to massage it. Just as he was about to groan because of the state of tension his muscles were in, he heard voices in the room behind the one where his desk was. 

"Shit!" he muttered. He recognized the voices and neither of them was Samos, Tess or Ashelin. It was Jak and he was talking to Daxter.

Silently he crept closer to hear what they were talking about. He knew it wasn't proper, but right now he didn't give a damn. This could be important.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**A/N** - And I did it again. Hope you won't kill me for the cliffhanger! Way - they FINALLY did kiss, but not the way you thought they would, right? I wasn't expecting this when I started either, trust me.Was Torn very much out of character? Was Jak? I hope not. Oh, wait a minute, I didn't imply anything with Erol and the Baron, did I? I certainly don't hope so:S If you ask me why I had to describe the blue-haired elf so thoroughly, I don't know, and the part with Torn and Erol - well, you'll just have to see why it's there and where it's going. Tell me if it was very crappy, slightly boring, interesting, good, surprising, whatever - just bloody REVIEW, kay? Pleeaase? 


	7. Revelations or more questions?

**A/N** - Welcome back to what must now be known as my ramblings! I've got no intention of stopping, though , so either you can put up with what I write or you can go on with the chapter, it's up to you! WOOOPS, did I say that chapter seven wouldn't be that long in being posted? Well, sorry, sorry, SORRY about that, I know it's been a month and all the excuse I have is that I've been stuck and I've been really busy with homework! Two assignments and normal school, plus people pulling my sleeve to draw stuff for them, that kind of takes up time! But here it is, the next part in the story and DO REVIEW, all of you who read this, even though it has been a while! I promise the next bit will be up in a week or less, because Easter break's starting this Friday. So bear with me and R-E-V-I-E-W! There's a surprise for when I get the 50th review, so what are you waiting for? It's not like I haven't made my intentions clear:P THANKS for the reviews for chapter 6, they're so wonderful and I love them!

Star Earo - Well, as you can see, he's not really sure himself, but maybe he'll figure it out?

yoyobionicle - Congratulations, you figured it out (hands over a bag of large cookies)! Yeah, I get the idea, and I'm really pleased with it so far! ;) Heh, hope I live up to your expectations this time as well, and you won't kill me for REALLY taking my time! O.o

Sabulana - Sure, here it is - late and all, but it's here. I'm not totally happy with how it turned out, but it could be worse, I guess. Thanks for finally re-posting the Unaccepted story again (it's a great story, people, go and read it NOW - or well, after you read this one, of course)!

Emera Took - I told you, they're coming, take it easy, will ye? Heh, thanks, appreciate your compliments (smiles)! I know, it took some time, but I like dragging things out for some time, it makes it better in my opinion. There's nothing worse than when stuff happens so fast that you can't really relate to it, like when a person in a fic has known another for a week or less and suddenly declares their undying love. I don't say it never happens, it just seems...wrong and rushed to me!

shadows-of-flame - Well, thanks, much appreciated that you think it's a good yaoi (wonder if there really is a difference between the words slash and yaoi?)! ASAP took some time, but wtf?

The Sacred Heart - THERE you are, I thought you were gone for good! o.O It's okay, I know how it is to have a lot to deal with and I'm only happy you like it and continue to review.

**Disclaimer **- Only own the plot, so if I see a story that looks like a rip-off out there, I'll first get mad and then I'll laugh so hard and feel pity for whoever the unlucky person is! Don't own the characters you recognize (rolls her eyes)!

**Warnings** - Oh, oh, this time there's SPOILERS, but for the first game! So if you haven't played that (which I'm sure all real fans have), and you don't want to have the end ruined, you probably won't like part of the conversation, but if that's so, well, too bad for you! The other warnings like slash and cursing still apply.

So, on with the chappie - GOD, I hate having to come up with chapter titles, but just putting a number on seems stupid, so I do it anyway. Enjoy, you people!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Revelations or more questions?**

More than that, this was his part of the Underground and he certainly hadn't given permission for Jak or Daxter to actually stay there. Anyway, when Jak had run out on him like that, it felt only fair that he heard what he was so upset about.

"Jak! Jak, calm down, buddy!" Daxter's voice filtered through the door clearly. "You're hyper-ventilating, and if my whiskers ain't pulling tricks on me, you're as deep as you can get in yakow-shit. Metaphorically speaking."

Torn groaned quietly, so that it wouldn't attract any attention. Sometimes the rat's deceptive talents simply amazed him.

"Sorry, Dax," Jak muttered, the sound of his deep breaths coming through the material of the door, though his words were hard to discern. Something just happened after the race that……which surprised the hell out of me."

"No kidding! You know, big guy, I kinda figured that one out by myself – it's not all fluff up in here." There was a short pause in which Daxter undoubtedly pointed a furred finger to his forehead. "But you still haven't told me exactly what happened and when. I may be the brain in this outfit, but my mind reading skills aren't as…well-practiced as I would like. So spill the beans."

"I'm not sure…I mean, I don't think you'll like what I tell you." There was that vulnerability about Jak's voice again, like there had been back at the Sacred Site, and Torn felt a jolt of…something in his chest, before he angrily shoved it away and turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Jak, give me a break, okay? I've been turned from my previously gorgeous self to this fuzzy thing by falling into a pool of dark eco, thanks to you and your curiosity; we fought Gol and Maya and their Precursor Robot and won; we were thrown through a portal of time and ended up in this hellhole; I spent two years in the streets trying to find out where you were and how to save you; I've seen you transform into Dark Jak more times than I'll ever be able to count; we've been on a lot more suicide-missions than I'd like to think about; I've had Krew up in my face with my nose picking up his absolutely disgusting stench more than once, AND we have both seen Big Green cleaning toes and teeth a couple of times back in Sandover." The ottsel made a sound as if he was shuddering, and Jak laughed softly.

"I suppose you're right – we have been through a lot of weird stuff together over time. But it wasn't my fault that big, ugly lurker showed up and decided it would be good to beat us with his club."

"Maybe, but it was you who dragged me to Misty Island because you were curious, even though Samos had said we shouldn't." A sigh was heard, then Daxter started talking again. "Hey, I'm not blaming you or anything, Jak, you know that. But we're getting sidetracked here. Tell me before I start itching."

"You seriously should consider a bath and that flea powder Samos gave you." Jak snorted, then grew serious once more. "Okay, come over here and listen very carefully, for I will say this only once." Their voices grew so quiet that it was impossible for Torn to hear anything but mumbling.

After a little while their voices grew louder and Torn was able to hear what they were talking about again. It irritated him that he hadn't been able to hear them, because even though he could pretty much guess that they were talking about the incident outside the stadium he wanted to know how Jak had taken it all and what his version of it would be. After all, gathering information and making strategies upon what he had learned was Torn's job, and he was good at it. More than good.

"And now I just don't know what to do, Dax." Jak's voice had a very despairing edge to it. "I mean, it all just seems so pointless."

"I know, buddy, I know. So he kissed you? Just like that? After having freaked out about what you were doing?"

"Yeah. It doesn't make any sense, now does it? And the weirdest ting is that he seemed really upset that I could have been killed. But that would be extremely unlike Torn, so it just doesn't add up. One minute he looks like he's going to hit me and the next he kisses me. Talk about change of moods!" Bitter laughter rang through the air. "I feel like the ground is slipping away from under me constantly. But then again, since when did my life ever land me on my feet?" The bitterness lingered in the sigh Jak let out.

"Jak, right now you're being uncharacteristically self-pitying. Not that I blame you for doing it, but come on, we can get through this, even if it seems hard. I know it hurts you that he's so cold and all that, but you can't make him do things. There's no need to push the issue, most likely he'll just pretend it never happened. What we need is a strategy. A good strategy that will whack wonder-boy off his feet!"

Jak laughed again and metal creaked as he stood up. "Sure, Dax, but first we some food."

"An excellent plan, buddy! I'm starving – in fact I'm so hungry a could eat a whole tray of triple yakow-sandwiches."

The blond snorted. "Dax, you always eat a whole tray of those! I count myself lucky if I can get my three before it's all been devoured."

"I will have you know, pal, that it's a lot of hard work to keep this body functioning. If I don't get enough vitamins I won't be able to keep my lovely fur this silky-smooth, not to mention my lightning-quick reflexes."

"Whatever," Jak answered, and by his voice alone Torn was able to tell he was rolling his eyes at the ottsel's antics. The fact that the tattooed elf was doing exactly the same probably helped him quite a bit.

The sound of heavy boots against metal alerted the second-in-command to the fact that Jak and Daxter was on their way out of the room. Which meant that if he didn't move like hell and somehow make it look like he had just come into the Underground, so none of them would figure out that he had been listening to their conversation.

A despairing sigh escaped his lips, when he looked down his torso. There was no way he could make it look like he had just walked in from the streets when he was bare-chested and had put his gun away.

"Oh, fuck it," he muttered under his breath. Quickly he got up from his position in front of the door, trying to be as quiet about it as he possibly could, and walked in the direction of the bathroom. You could get there from another entrance, so it wouldn't seem strange if he walked out of there.

Belatedly he remembered that he had left his shirt on his desk, and even if the hero and the rat was going to get something to eat, they had to pass his quarters. He had noticed Jak's gloves lying on one of the bunk beds and the morph gun leaning against the metal-frame.

There was no way he would be able to reach his shirt in time, so with a curse he increased his pace. The door to the bathroom shut behind him just as the door, which he had listened through, opened.

He leaned heavily against the sink after he had turned on the water for the shower. When he looked up at his reflection in the cracked mirror hanging above the sink, one eyebrow shot up on its own accord while he let out a soft snort. Talk about looking like shit.

Not that he looked much different than usual. His hair was still in the same dreadlocks as always and he hadn't any particular facial-lines to speak of – well, not anymore than he had had for awhile, anyway.

It was his eyes that was the problem. Oh, they were just as icy blue as they had been since he was a kid, but as he stared at himself a dozen different emotions was visible in the icy orbs, like confusion, anger, wariness and…was that affection? Why the heck would he feel affection for something at any time, let alone right now, and how come his eyes were showing emotions he wasn't even aware of? How come his eyes were showing emotions at all?

"Damn it! Damn it all to hell and beyond!" he cursed and turned away from the mirror. With movements made quicker and more forceful by anger he tore off the rest of his clothes and stepped under the spray of water.

He turned the water on cold. Not that the hot water really was all that warm – even though water had been returned to the Slums, the amount of hot water flowing through the pipes leading to the Underground was pretty limited – but he wanted to stop thinking and he had learned during his years in the Guard that nothing made your mind blank as a cold shower where the water was pounding into your skull, especially after a long day of training.

He succeeded in clearing his head, but only for as long as it took him to finish his shower. When he stepped out and started to dry himself off, his brain started to function again, picking up the train of thought right where he had shut it off

With a groan he finished drying himself. He looked down at his pants, which were pretty much trashed after his little search for the green-blond, so with a sigh he wrapped the towel around his waist, grabbed his pants and slung them over his arm to carry them out to the box for the clothes that needed washing.

On his way he passed the kitchen and could hear Daxter's laughter mixed with the ottsel's squealing. "Stop, Jak, STOP! No, not there, it's very sensitive and it itches constant-JAAAAK!"

Torn shook his head, partly in amusement, but mostly because it annoyed him. There was a lot of things that annoyed him, but the rat was a real master at making his fingers itch to suffocate someone, preferably the ball of fur.

After having dumped his pants in the box, he made his way back to his desk, grabbed whatever clothes looked decently clean and put it on. Then he proceeded to going through his maps to find one that gave a detailed view of Dead Town. He needed to go there to find something for the Shadow while he sent Jak out on the next mission, which conveniently was in the other end of the city.

Not that bumping into Jak was all too bad, but he had more than one reason for going to Dead Town right at that moment, and he definitely didn't want to have Jak find out what he was picking up.

When he looked up the blond was standing right in front of him, cold, arrogant expression back in place, just like his defensive pose with his feet placed some way from each other and his arms crossed over his chest. The ottsel was nowhere to be seen.

"So, where's your partner in crime?" Torn asked, easily, and with some relief, slipping into his usual cold, sneering attitude. "Out scratching himself, I assume? I hope you got him to use that flea-powder, because I'm not going to throw out more flea-infected clothes!"

"None of that is any of your damned business!" Jak growled back. "What's the next mission?"

Torn smirked a little. Well, at least he still had his gift for making comments that put other people on the edge, which was another relief.

"You're going overto pay Vince a visit – he said something about extreme Metal Head-activity around the mine. It's probably nothing, but I want you to go and check it out If you find any valuable information, do remember it long enough to get it back to me, will you?"

"Sure, whatever, Torn," the former mute sneered. "Dax, come on, we're going! Now!" he yelled as he turned his back on the tattooed elf.

"Coming, grumpy! Geez, I swear, that bathroom stinks worse than a Lurker in a swamp! So, where are we going?" All of this was said in the rant-mode Daxter always used, and during it he jumped to his normal resting spot on Jak's shoulder while flashing Torn a big, cheesy grin with a mocking undertone to it.

As soon as the duo had walked out of the Underground Torn sighed and let himself fall back against the wall.

"Mar, why the fuck does this have to be so freaking confusing and frustrating?" he groaned out aloud and sank down onto the floor.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N** - So, yet another cliffhanger for the collection - I'm gettingthehang of this, I'd say! ;) Anyway, as I said before, I'm not totally happy with how the conversation between Jak and Daxter turned out, but I guess it could have been worse! O.o I think Torn's going down an emotional slope towards something important, wether he wants to or not! I know, Jak's meaner and Dax's more insulting normally than they are when they're alone, but come on, they're best of friends, and though Daxter can be a brat, he cares about Jak and does all he can to help him (doesn't the fact that he spent two years looking for Jak prove that?), while Jak trusts his fuzzy friend and almost only lets his other, older self get out when they're alone. Does it make sense now? Leave me a review, I will be forever grateful, and I'll start writing the next bit right this instant, while I still remember the details of what I've planned! Or maybe I should do my homwork first! o.O See you on the review page! 


	8. A journey to the past and the present

**A/N -** OMFG, I AM TREMENDOUSLY, TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THIS! I swear, I seriously didn't mean to make you all wait so long for this chapter, I truly didn't. I've just been really caught up in a lot of stuff (i.e. exams, illness, demands on participating in a huge drawing-project and so on), and I guess I didn't realise just how long it has been since the last update. I've just finished this part, and it's un-betaed (like the rest of the story has been). It should have been betaed by the wonderful Nirvana Renegade Seiga, but the last part was missing on the mail-address she sent me, so she'll have to the next chapter, which I am working on right now. PLEASE do review, all of you faithful ones, who hopefully haven't given up waiting, and of course, if you're new, you're welcome to review as well! ;) :P Oh, yeah, I made a mistake in the last chapter, I just realised - of course our little mad scientist is called Vin, not Vince! Sorry, I've been reading another fandom (BWOC, if anyone wants to know) and I've kind of mixed the names a little.

**Disclaimer & Warnings -**Yadda-yadda, don't own, never has, never will. Basically - warnings and disclaimers from previous chapters still apply, k?

**Jay Goose -** Glad you like both the plot and the writing. :)

**pochacco5 -** Arh, yes, new fandoms has got to be the best, neh? And the worst is definitely when you run out of good fics with the pairings you like in that fandom! But here's the next bit, sorry to have kept you waiting so long.

**Sabulana -** Oh (blush), thanks. Hope you like this chapter - it's a little special in a way, but you'll find out about that if you read a little further down the page, k? ;) :)

**M-python-girl -** First of all, like your writername ;)...ehm (clears throat), anyway, heh, baad girl, reading in the middle of the night. I hope you read this at a proper time of day.

**Emera Took -** Thanks, it really means a lot to me that you think so - but don't go and die just because you like the story, k? None of us want that, and I'm not really good at summoning spirits, so...;) :P

**Nirvana Renegade Seiga -** (clears throat) Yeah, I'm afraid I did forget to send them, and for that I'm sorry. But, as you've probably already read, I couldn't send you this chapter for betaing, because part of the address you gave in the review is missing, so...but if you would give me the full address, I'd love to send the next part to you as soon as I finish it.

**The Sacred Heart -** Okay, now I've read and re-read your review a LOT of times, and I'm still not sure I understand precisely what you mean with the first bit, but I'll try to answer as best I can, anyway...sure I care, you're a faithful reviewer and you like my story ;) I know, I know, they have been short, but they have to endat what I think is logical places (which normally involves cliffhangers), so sometimes they're on the short side. But I promise that the next one will be longer. :)

**Moewen -** Thanks for all the reviews in such a short span of time. Heh, as said, the song's not mine, but wth? And I'm glad you liked the dream.

**hoobastank3003 -** Well, here you go, then - one update coming up!

So, on with the chapter (which has got a ridiculous title, I really hate coming up with those, but it's better than just giving them numbers, which I hate even more), and I hope it will prove to be worth the enormously long wait.

But, before the chapter start, we have a little dedication: **This is for SABULANA, as a very belated birthday present, for all the stories you've written with the Jak/Torn pairing, for making great stories in general, for getting me into reading this fandom, for being a great "mother"-figure for new writers in the fandom (please don't get me wrong on this), and of course, for approval of this story. Thank you. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - A journey to the past and the present**

His head was spinning; the same thoughts and speculations kept running through it, seemingly without any kind of end to it, and it was making him nauseous.

What the fuck was going on? Why was this happening to him at all, and why now? When did it start happening? What was the cause of it? Maybe if he could pinpoint when and where it had started, he would also be able to determine why and what or who.

"Come on, Torn, you're supposed to be the great strategist here. A little thing like this should be piece of cake for you. Think, for crying out loud, think," he muttered angrily to himself. There was another thing – when did he develop a tendency to talk to himself?

Okay, now, first thing's first. When did this start to happen? Torn's eyes widened as he remembered. It had begun that day – or night, as the case may be – when the rat had woken him up to go look for the renegade. More precisely when he had found Jak sitting on top of the ruins of what apparently used to be the Shadow's home.

Alright, that was when and where. But that still left the rather major question of why. Why had he begun feeling this, whatever it was? He was pretty sure by now that it had something to do with the blonde. No, he was certain that it had a lot to with the former prisoner. Not really a comforting thought, come to think of it.

Could it be – no, definitely not! Never in a lifetime! He had promised himself that he never would let that happen to him ever, and that was a very, very long time ago. To feel that way about anyone would only get him into trouble, but to feel that way about a male would be signing his own death warrant. For several reasons.

"Pull yourself together, you imbecile mutt. This means nothing – he's just a simple soldier, a part of the Underground just as everybody else. True, he gets the most difficult missions, and if it weren't for him we wouldn't have made as much progress as we actually have, but that doesn't make any difference."

Just then Samos decided to walk in. Not the young version, but the old, grumpy one who had helped Jak and Daxter through their first adventure. He raised one snowy-white eyebrow when he spotted Torn sitting on the floor, but other than that he didn't comment on it.

"Why are you still here? I told you I wanted that stuff as soon as possible, and that was long ago now!" So much for being friendly and polite.

"Who's Gol?" Torn asked, ignoring the question and the withering stare that was being directed at him.

"What? What are you talking about?" the green elf asked, obviously shocked by the question. "How do you know? Who told you about him?"

"Doesn't matter. What I want to know who the hell he is or was or whatever, and what role he had to play."

"Okay, then, since you ask so _nicely_. Gol Akaron was a sage like me, but of the Dark Eco. You see, there used to be a sage for every kind of Eco – red, blue, yellow, green and dark."

"What about Light Eco?" Torn interrupted. Somewhere in the very back of his mind something stirred. Something about Light Eco, but when he tried to reach for it and grasp it, it slipped away and disappeared again.

"As far as I know, I'm the one telling this, so interruptions must be kept at a minimum – that is, none at all. But in answer to your question – yes, there was Light Eco at that time, but it was rare and difficult to find, and therefore none had been able to study it thoroughly enough to call themselves a sage.  
Gol was once a good, wise man, who studied the Eco together with his sister, Maia. He was a reserved person, a loner, who rarely spoke with anyone and almost never left his citadel. A strange place, that citadel, with all discs and ledges and weird devices…but that's irrelevant. The point is that nobody saw him for months at a time, sometimes even more.  
He had always been fascinated with the dark version of Eco, and that in a more…intense way than anybody else. In time he ended up being almost fanatic in his research, and then he cut himself off totally from the outside world. Nobody had seen him for ages, when Jak and Daxter disobeyed me and went to Misty Island. After Daxter got turned into that furball I sent the two of them on a journey north to find Gol and ask him to turn the rat back to normal, with Keira and I as guides on the tour.  
When we found him – or he found us, actually – I could hardly recognize him. He had always been tall and thin with a dark aura, but that was nothing compared to his appearance then. He and Maia had apparently ended up in some dark eco and the result was…startling, to say the least. Also there was the fact that they had both gone completely mad and wanted to flood the world with Dark Eco. The rat had to decide whether he wanted to become human again or save the world. Luckily for everyone, he chose the last part, though it actually was Jak, who saved the world, while Daxter just hung on to his shoulder. By the Precursors, I would have wrung his furry little neck if he had chosen the other option." Samos stomped his staff down into the metal-floor for emphasis. "But that's the story of Gol. Now, if you're done with your round of "Twenty Questions", go out to the village and get on with what I told you to do."

Torn snarled – and here he had thought the young version of the sage could be a pain in the ass – but did as he was told. He picked up his gun, just in case he would need it, and started to walk out of the door. Just before he reached it, he turned to look at the green elf, who hadn't moved.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, I was told to say hello to you from a little girl I met. Perhaps you know her? Green, curly hair, about seven, maybe eight years old and with purely white, blind orbs?" He left the hideout without waiting for an answer or bothering to look back at the sage.

* * *

Another orange creature went down and left only some gore and a couple dark eco bulbs behind as it disappeared into the mud. 

"For a supposedly deserted area this place is a little too crowded for my taste," Torn muttered absently to himself as he stepped over the eco and continued to walk, jump and shoot his way through what was once Sandover Village and later the first part of what was to become Haven City.

He passed what was left of the Baron's tower – the kid never left many things intact when he touched something – and, later, Samos' old hut.

Strange to think that these crumbling ruins covers what was once the home of Jak, Daxter, Samos and Keira. That the blond and the supposedly redhead had run around and made a lot of fun. Torn smiled in spite of himself. It was really, really rare, but sometimes he would catch a flicker of something in the way Jak smiled at his now furry friend, the way he, even though he was irritated, that he let the ottsel's antics pass.

The redhead shook his head and continued his trip. It was simply just unbelievable; why couldn't he stop thinking about that damn blond hero just for one single, bloody hour? What was it that was so damn fascinating about the former mute that the tattooed elf's mind had to wander back to him so often?

_His bright blue eyes and the open smile he gives from time to time_, a part of Torn's mind piped up to answer his question. _The blond hair that looks so soft. The well-toned, athletic body, not to mention the lips that looks oh, so sof-_

_That's **ENOUGH**!_ Torn shouted in his mind to the treacherous voice. He really hadn't wanted an answer to his question, and he definitely didn't like the one he had gotten anyway.

_If you don't want to deal with it, then why did you kiss him in the first place? _The voice continued, heedless of the second-in-command's order. _Why did you run around trying to find him?_

_I thought I told you to shut up!_ The redhead growled, absently shooting a metal-head while carrying on the mental conversation with himself. _Oh, well, I might as well admit that I don't know. I don't fucking know why I did it, alright? And I most definitely don't want to deal with it, so shut up and leave me alone!_

Luckily for Torn the voice decided it was time for it to as it had been told and kept quiet, for a moment later he was attacked by a small horde of little Metal Heads. They swarm around him like wasps around a cone of sugar, but the rebel-leader shot them down one bye one, till they were all dead and he was almost out of ammo.

"This is just perfect – and just my luck, as well," he growled darkly. Perhaps it was a better idea if he took the long, less known way around Dead Town and could by that avoid most of the Metal Heads. Hopefully.

* * *

Torn heaved a sigh of relief and exhaustion. It had been tougher and more difficult than expected – the way hadn't been completely free of Metal Heads after all – and by the time he actually reached his destination, he was breathing rather heavily. 

_Perhaps I should spend some more time exercising instead of always standing behind my desk_, he thought as he stretched tiredly and both heard and felt his spine crack back into place. Oh, well, first thing's first.

He had stopped in front of the ruins of a seemingly ordinary house, except for the fact that it was rather alone. All around him there was nothing but swampy waters and looming pillars, most of which looked worryingly close to tumbling over any second.

It had begun raining at some point during his trip and besides making him soaking wet and having his dreadlocks cling to his neck and be heavy with water, it was making everything seem kind of blurry and watered down, which was a little irritating, because it made it harder to navigate and just plainly see where he was. His eyes had also started to hurt from the effort of squinting through the rain.

The object he was looking for shouldn't be buried too far down, or so Samos had said. What it could be he had no idea, though. All he knew was that it was of great importance to the old sage and was in a small, dark wooden box with some simple precursor letters and a few, but intricate images carved into it.

With another sigh Torn bent down and began removing the rubble that was covering the box. Some of the pieces were bigger than anticipated and by the time the redhead could see just a corner of a what looked like a wooden lid, he had cuts running up and down and across both his hands.

"This thing better be worth my trouble," the second-in-command muttered and pulled the box out with a small groan. The wood became difficult to handle the moment it came out where the rain could get to it, but somehow he managed to get a good enough hold on the slippery box to bring it out from the rubble.

For a moment he was tempted to see what was hidden beneath that carved lid. After all, he was the one who had worked his way through a good part of Dead Town to reach this place, with Metal Heads and other funny creatures on his heels most of the way, and when he got here, he had to dig his way through brick rubble to get the blasted thing out. So it didn't really seem unfair that he at least should have a glimpse of the contents of the box.

What stopped him from doing just that he never found out, but he picked up the shrine without as much as tilting the lid an inch, and set off the way he had come. He did not return directly to the Underground, though.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N -** Well, yeah, another cliffhanger - sorry, people, I couldn't help myself and I wanted to post it as fast as I could after I picked up writing on it again. But I'm not sure, did Samos seem all too grumpy? I played almost the entire first game on a single day about 1½ weeks ago, and I kind of got the feeling I didn't capture him all too well, but I haven't been in the mood to change it, and as I said, it hasn't been betaed, so...but anyway, gotta go now, I need sleep (and organic iron, but that's something different), so I'll see you on the reviews page, right? 


	9. Walking down Memory Lane

**A/N** - Hey guys, SO sorry for the extreme long delay on an update. I was writing on this, got stuck, then I went on holiday for most of the summer and after that school started and with that a whole more homework than I've been used to, which has taken up most of my spare time along with chatting with friends. So I'm sorry to have kept you waiting - hopefully at least some of you're are still with me here. Now we've just gone on a weeklong autumn break, so even though I'll be rather busy, I'll do my best to write the next part. Hope you like this one, though - it was difficult, but somewhat to write. It's not as long as it was supposed to, but I thought that I couldn't really delay much more, not after 5 month or something.

Not beta'ed, btw -still waiting for NirvanaSergai to tell me the whole mail-address.

**Review-answers:**

**Sabulana** - Well, I'm glad you appreciated the dedication (glomps back). Heh, thank you very much for liking it. Arh, yes, Torn's little mental voice - make you wonder how on earth I will keep from making him insane at the end. :P

**Cursed Moon Blade** - No, not really weird. The urge to slash people in shows and so can come rather early on while watching a show/playing a game, whatever.

**M-Python-Girl** - Well, no soon update, but I still live, so I guess you forgot about those religious fanatics (looks over her shoulder quickly)...? But NOW you've got an update, at least

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005** - ASAP was late, but it's here now, so be at peace - or something (rolls eyes at herself).

**The Sacred Heart** - Well, yeah, I'm afraid you have to get used to them, as that's the way I believe I keep people somewhat interested in the story. This one isn't as long as I would've liked, but I wanted to update at last.

**ShalBrenfan** - Thank you very much. No, he can't change to light Jak yet, asthis story is set in JakII. Heh, I'll try to keep up the work and thank you, I'll have fun, then. ;)

**Squirrel-under-a-bus** - Well, geez, sorry. You're not the only one with an active imagination, you know. I'm sorry if I ruin it for you, but then I can always write another one, right? Heh, thank you. Well, it wouldn't really work, I think, if it switched between the two - the audience has to be left with something to wonder about, after all.

**Warnings** - A little OOC, but wth? I believe it fits with the story, but if you don't think so, let me know.

**Disclaimer** - yeeeeeeeah(points to other chapters)...?

On with the chapter, then. Title may seem like a repeat of the last, but it's for a reason, you know.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Walking down Memory Lane can be painful and bittersweet**

Even though the first section of Dead Town you passed through, when you came from Haven City, seemed to be in a pretty bad state, it was nothing compared to the outskirts of the bog-infested ruined town. Almost nothing was left of the buildings and such except boulders and rubble, and the swamp and its creatures was everywhere.

Despite all of this, Torn didn't seem as disgruntled as usual. He wasn't smiling or anything like that, but his face was calm and expressionless, which was rather rare for him these days.

However, as he got closer and closer to his destination, his strides slowed and became almost reluctant, as if he wasn't sure he really wanted to get to the place he had been trying to reach, but found that he couldn't stop from going there anyway.

At last, after what seemed like days, but probably had just been a couple of hours, he reached his destination, and sank down to his knees, not caring that his pants were getting soaked with cold, filthy, stinking bog-water, or that all kinds of filth would be getting to the numerous scratches and cuts on his hands. After all, he was already soaking wet with the rain that continued to pour down and the cuts could be cleaned when he got back to his quarters.

"It's been so long," he whispered softly. "So long since I've been here. It's just – it brings back so many memories. Memories are painful, you know that, and I've always been one for avoiding pain whenever I can. I'm sorry."

Now, the tattooed elf was normally a cold, harsh person, but nobody is like that from birth. It is always brought on by something that has happened in one's life, and some times people just use the cold facade as a wall to hide behind so that they won't get hurt again. After all, to hide from the things that are hurting you are the safest and easiest way to cope with something like that.

Torn began to crawl a little further into the toppled ruins, turning rubble over carefully as he went. It was obvious, if anyone had been looking, that he was searching for something important.

He stopped, when he was so far into the ruins that he couldn't be seen from the outside, and sat down with his legs crossed on a particularly large piece of concrete. In front of him was some rubble that looked suspiciously like it had been placed there by hands and had not landed there at random.

With a soft, sad smile that had a bitter undertone to it, Torn leaned forward ever so slightly and picked up an object that lay under the arranged pile of rubble. It was with a surprising care he brought his hand out, but when he opened it and the object became visible, it also became clear why he was being so careful about it.

In that calloused, scarred palm lay a small wooden figure, carved with the greatest of tenderness and care and polished so thoroughly that it glinted even in the faint light that filtered through what was left of the building. The small figure made out of mahogany depicted a young boy with long, wild hair that seemed to billow in a wind that wasn't there. He was wearing nothing but a pair of leggings, some gloves and a strap of cloth wrapped about each of his forearms, the ends whipping in the nonexistent wind like the hair. The carving was so intricate that you could see dusting of hair on his chin and his expression was easy to read; happy, but with a dignified air to it as well. He was looking down at the three tiny crystals he was holding in his hands. One shone with a small, but bright white light, while another pulsed with a dark purple light. The third one, which was placed in the middle of the three, was sparkling with a faint, but visible green glow.

The tattooed elf let another of his rare, genuine smiles play across his features as he caressed the wood gently. Just holding the small object in his hand brought back so many memories that the rebel was thankful that he was already sitting down, or the force of remembered things, remembered feelings, would have brought him to his knees. Icy blue eyes shone slightly with unshed tears.

To others, it may have seemed foolish for a full grown elf to sit there with tears in his eyes just because of a silly wooden figure, but they didn't know what significance it had for Torn. To him it was the most natural thing in the world, because the object in his palm was something which had been a great part of his former life – a life he normally tried to forget by burying it as deep as he possibly could in his memory. Some times he would return to this place, but those times were extremely rare, since whenever he did come back, every single thing he had tried to forget would come rushing back like a tidal wave out of control.

When the second-in-command was young, he had lived with his mother and older brother in this place. His father had been killed when he was a babe, and his mother had lost her leg due to a Metal Head attack in the main part of the city some years later. They had lived in the Bazaar, in a small apartment somewhere in an alley. His brother, who was about five years older than him, had always looked after him, whenever their mother could not, and it was he, who taught the young Torn how to defend oneself against bullies.

Torn had loved his brother very dearly and looked up to him, as younger siblings tend to do with their elder brothers or sisters. It wasn't hero-worship or anything like that; Torn would never do a thing like that with anyone, least of all his brother. It was love; the pure, simple love that exist between siblings. Not that that meant the two of them wouldn't fight. After all, what kind of siblings would they be if they didn't fight, at least now and then?

It was his brother who had suggested that he joined the Guard, like the older sibling himself had done shortly after a major attack that almost wiped out the whole Bazaar and had been very near to killing the young second-in-command of the future. Soon after their mother had told them they were going to live in what was left of the part outside the city that was known as Dead Town. Torn had agreed to join the baron's police force after some thought – he wanted to rid the city of the foul beasts that plagued it and the only way to do that was to join the Guard.

His brother was also the one to introduce him to a person with flaming red hair, tattoos all over his face and a rather scaring grin. The younger brother had been but a gangly teenager at the time, not even old enough to get his face tattooed, but even then he had sensed that there was something about this person that he didn't like; he couldn't pinpoint it even if his life depended on it, but there was something in his speech and the way he held himself that irked Torn quite a bit. His brother, though, liked the tattooed elf with the brightly coloured clothes and the strange glint in his eye – in fact, they were comrades and friends, a thing which the teenage elf hadn't understood at all.

As much as Torn didn't like his brother's friend, there was some relief that the dislike was mutual. Whenever they happened to be alone, the older elf would push the teenager, sometimes so hard that he hit the wall with a loud thud, and then start insulting him in a very clever way, so that Torn never could pinpoint what the orange-haired friend had said that had been insulting, when he was retelling the events to his brother. But he knew he was being insulted, even when the other didn't say anything, but rather stood above him, smirking down at him, that damned glimmer in the black depths of his pupils always present.

Ah, yes, Erol had indeed been a strange person, even back then.

The ex-KG's eyes misted for the briefest of moments as the memory of why he had ended up quitting the Guard reared up from the deepest, darkest corners of his mind. If only he had been able to – but such speculations were useless now. His brother had called him over the phone-set they were both equipped with and had told him that there was a large group of Metal Heads located in Dead Town, even more than usual and that they were behaving very aggressively. The older sibling was going out there with his team and wanted Torn to find Erol for him, as he hadn't been able to find him before he had to leave.

The red-head had spent quite some time looking after the commander-to-be, but to no avail. He then, completely against orders, took a zoomer and drove as fast as he could out to the deserted part of the city. Luckily he had gained the pass to get out there very shortly after he had joined the Guard and it only took him a moment to pass through the gates. When he emerged on the other side, he ran as fast as he possibly could to get to the scene, which was easy to spot due to the noise and flashes of eco-light visibly against the sky. His blood froze in his veins as, when he got closer to his target, he realised just where the fighting was taking place. He had prayed to Mar and whoever was listening up there that his fears were unfounded; that when he arrived everything would be over and that his brother would stand facing him with a big grin plastered on his blood-smeared face and an arm slung around their mother's shoulders, who would be glaring reproachfully at her eldest son.

Everything was indeed over when he got there, but that was about all that fitted with his wish. If his blood had frozen in his veins before, it was now turning to poison, which both burned and froze, as he looked at the horrible seen before him; there were bodies everywhere, both the deformed, bulky figures of the Metal Heads and in-between these heaps of black monsters lay the bloody, broken bodies of the Krimzon Guards with unseeing eyes and the small Metal Heads already swarming around them to get at their still-warm flesh. There weren't many of them – not enough to take on a single pack of the big beasts, let alone this horde that lay dead around him and flocked the area beyond that point. How anyone in their right mind could order such a small number of Guards out there was beyond the now-tattooed elf.

With the tears streaming down his face, Torn had forced his way through live Metal Heads as well as dead ones in search for his brother, a search which had frightened him, for both the prospect of finding his sibling's body in the mess and the prospect of not finding him was equally horrifying.

Therefore, when he did find it, he wasn't sure how to react. It lay in front of him, all covered in blood and the slimy substance that was the Metal Heads' blood. The head was turned to the side so Torn could only see half of the face, but even that was bad enough as the one visible eye stared at him with a hollow expression that made the young elf want to gag.

Cautiously he moved closer, hoping against all hope that it wasn't his brother, that it was just a trick of the mind that made it look like his brother.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N - **Well, another HUGE cliffie, I know. I'll try not to leave it hanging that much this time. I know I took a couple of liberties with the story and so, but I hope you'll all survive.With the change in Erol's name - what the HELL is it with Naughty Dog, anyway? In thesecond game they call him Erol with one 'r' in and in the third they suddenly add another 'r', so it's Errol. Geez, did getting transformed into a cyborg change his name or what? Woops, sorry, small spoiler for the tiny group of people who haven't played the third game.

Anyway, until next time, guys. See you on the review page, hopefully.


	10. Memento Mori

**A/N** - Dammit, buggrit, millenium hand and shrimp (and no, the last is not supposed to make sense). I can't believe I've left you all dangling for almost a year. Ok, granted, I've had tons of homework, a boyfriend to be with and break up with and some other problems, but I don't know if it qualifies as an excuse. In any case, here is chapter 10 for you all - I hope you enjoy it, still want to read it and perhaps even leave me a review, even if it is to scold me for not updating.

**DEDICATION** - I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Emera D'Anae, simply because she followed the story for a long while (I don't know if you still do) and she helped me get the energy to keep writing on it instead of abandoning it or stopping it where I had originally intended (which was to around chapter 4). I hope you are still out there reading this, dear.

** Review-answers**

(Yes, I know I can answer each one individually now, but I prefer doing it this way)

**ShalBrenfan **- You're welcome. If ever you got more questions, feel free to ask. And glad you still like it.

**satan'stoasterstrudel** - Yeah, poor Torn...suppose there's a reason for him being grumpy, neh? ;)

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005** - You know I put cliffies in my chapters. I am sorry that I let it dangle for so long, though. I hope I can be forgiven once more.

**M-python-girl** - Thanks for always being so understanding, I really appreciate it. Truely!

**just a rambling romantic** - I hope you didn't die waiting...

**Serenity **- Don't worry, I will finish it. When, where and how it still uncertain, but it will be finished, that I can promise.

**Noodle-Doodle-and-Toe** - You just have to make me blush, don't you? But thanks, I appreciate your praise - and yeah, the answer was "The Nightmare Before Christmas".

**Writheheart** - I'm sorry, I can't tell you directly if it was or not. It's part of the plot...

**sesshomaru's fluff is mine** - Thanks. Glad the emotion translates as well as I intended.

**Nor Monisaux **- I will, don't worry. If for nothing else, than to keep you all from tearing me apart for not having written another chapter.

**Fenris Mourningstar** - Woooow...that review had me sitting with my mouth open and then a slowly spreading smile and a light blush. Thank you ever so much. It was so great to get a full review with a more specific definition of what you liked and...oh, goodness, I'm flattered beyond belief. Thanks (hugs). I really, really hope this next chapter meets with your approval too.

**Arika-of-the-Demons **- Well, you might as well get used to the cliffies. I'm glad you like the tornxjak fandom and that you like this fic as well

* * *

Chapter 10 - Memento Mori

The futility of wishful thinking became apparent when he at last stood over the body. There was no mistaking the tattoos on his face.

Torn sank down onto his knees in front of the body, gently lifting his brother's head. He wiped blood from the face with his sleeve so that he could get a clear look.

The dried bits of blood still clung to parts of the face, adding to the pattern of the facial tattoos in a way that seemed somewhat disturbing, as they turned the lines of ink into something hideous instead of just mysterious.

"What were you doing out here, when there were so few of you against so many Metal Heads? Why didn't you call for back-up?" Torn whispered sadly, fingers softly caressing the hastily cooling skin of his brother's cheek. A thought struck him. "Or perhaps you did. Perhaps you did call for backup, but with no answer. Maybe that was why you wanted me to get Erol for you……but if you are here, so close to home, what…mother!"

He was up and running towards their home in an instant and had a good start, when he realised he had forgotten something. He quickly ran back, pulled his brother free and slung him over his shoulder with a grunt. Damn him for being so heavy-built. The fact that a dead body weighs more than a live one didn't help the matter.

With some effort he got the body slung over both shoulders, so he could run without it disturbing him too much. He still wouldn't be running as fast as he would have without, though, but he'd live. No way he was leaving his brother's body to be eaten by hungry, stinking Metal Heads!

Thankfully the trip wasn't very long, or the young elf would have collapsed on the way. Needless to say, this wouldn't be very wise, as the place was still littered with Metal Heads and other creatures feasting on fresh meat, and he had to get back to his zoomer as well. 

The place was eerily quiet when he arrived. He pushed open the door and softly called out for his mother, but got no answer. Worried, he ventured further into one of the small rooms that made up their home. He continued to call softly, not wanting to raise his voice and further alert the creatures outside to his presence. There still was no answer.

_Where the devil can she be? Surely she wouldn't go out when the place is swarming with those damned beasts!_ The KG-member wondered while he searched, his brother's legs softly banging into him with every step he took. But perhaps that was why it was so quiet. Maybe she was hiding and didn't want to alert the creatures by making noise.

He found her soon enough, though it was not a happy reunion at all. She was sitting in the storeroom, her smile sad as she gazed upon her two sons with clouded eyes.

"Oh, Torn, my little elfling. I'm sorry – the house is a mess. Nasty bunch of those small Metal-buggers went through the roof earlier – though I'm certain it was securely closed off – and I'm afraid they ruined quite a lot of our possessions. I tried to get them out, but with my old woody here…" – she patted her wooden leg – "…well, let's just say that I wasn't of much use. For some reason they suddenly disappeared, though…why are you holding your brother?"

Torn swallowed, unsure of how to phrase what he should say. In the end he simply put the body down so his mother could see her oldest son.

It was dead-quiet all around while she looked at her offspring. She said nothing, but eventually she bend down stiffly due to her wooden leg and softly kissed the forehead of the body. Then she proceeded to clean the face with the sleeve of her dress. After all, it was her son and she would be damned if he looked messy when they buried him.

"Torn!" she snapped after several minutes of cleaning. "Don't just stand there like an idiot. We have to get him ready and buried before those stinking creatures come back. Take the shovel and start digging, you hear me?"

The younger son saluted and then quickly went to find the shovel. This was one of the things he loved so dearly about his mother. Even when faced with disaster and tragedy she always managed to keep her cool and be practical about it. But he guessed that it also had something to do with the fact that poor people couldn't afford to waste time with mourning their dead for very long. A dead person meant somebody lost forever, but it could also mean either a mouth less to feed or one less to make sure you had something to feed the mouths.

It took longer to dig the hole than expected and Torn kept looking over his shoulder to be sure that no Metal Heads were coming up from behind. It would do no good if they were attacked by a horde of the creatures while making a final resting place for his older brother.

Thankfully, nothing happened and they could place the body down into the ground. They had to be careful that they laid him down without damaging the body even more than it had been. Then they both stood there, looking at their dead kin and saying nothing. Normally there would have been a small speech for the buried, but since they were his only relatives left and they both knew him well, there seemed to be no point. Instead they stood and prayed in silence while silent tears rolled down their cheeks unheeded.

Afterwards they hastily covered the grave with dirt again and with some effort they also managed to move a flat piece of rock over, so nobody could see the ground had been recently dug and also so it wouldn't be so easy to get to the body.

"What do we do now, Mother?" Torn asked wearily.

"We get out of here, that's what we do," his mother answered resolutely. Her face was still wet from her tears and the deep sorrow was also still evident in her eyes, but there was also a glint of defiance and sheer willpower. Nobody was going to get her down. Even if they stripped her of both arms, her remaining leg and the only son she had left, she would still be standing at the end.

"But where will we live? I am not returning to the Krimzon Guard. I am almost totally certain that it was Erol who sent them out here without proper ammunition or backup and I'll be damned if I will serve under the bastard responsible for my brother's death."

"We will go to the Underground. I know somebody there that will help us. Now, be a good boy and collect the important stuff. This place is getting a little crowded." She pointed to the scorpion-like Metal Heads that were gathering and then started running.

Torn was about to shout that she should stop, but instead he quickly gathered their stuff and ran as fast as possible to catch up with her. She could still hold a fast pace with her wooden leg and her long walking stick served her well as a weapon whenever one of the small buggers got too close.

It wasn't long before they reached the zoomer. It was set on full speed and hastily left the murky waters and ruined buildings of Dead Town behind.

** TBC**

* * *

**A/N** - Not so much of a cliffhanger this time. I won't make any promise that it won't take long before next update, because I honestly don't know. I'll do my very best to make the wait shorter, though...See you on the review page? 


End file.
